All I Really Want For Hearths Warming
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Every year for Hearths Warming Scootaloo asks for the same thing, but sadly never get what she wishes for. This year when Hearths Warming comes around, she doesn't even write to Santa Hooves or see him in the stores. And prepares for another disappointing Hearts Warming. *Based on song 'All I Really Want' by Steven Curtis Chapman (AN Updates on Mon, Wed, and Fri)
1. Chapter 1

Hearths Warming.

One of the best holidays Equestria celebrates, for not only was it a time for presents, harmony, and time off but it was a chance to be with your loved ones.

All the colts and filly's just can't wait for Hearths Warming morning to come, when they can rush down the stairs and see all the gifts under the tree that Santa Hooves left for them, and then have Hearths Warming dinner with their family and then scrunch up together on the sofa or go to the foals school pantomimes showing the story about the first ever Hearths Warming.

Everyone was so excited that they hadn't noticed that there was one little filly who for some unknown reason, lacked the Hearths Warming spirit.

~o~

"Hey Scootaloo!" her two best friends cried as they met up together in town a couple of weeks before Hearths Warming.

"Hey girls," Scootaloo said trying to sound happy and not act too suspicious. "So what Crusading are we going to do today then? I was thinking of trying zip-lining again, or..."

"Actually me and Apple Bloom were just about to write our Hearths Warming lists." Sweetie Belle said in her new pop-pop hat and woolen scarf.

"Yeah, I mean Santa needs to know what we want to give it to us for Hearths Warming doesn't he?" Apple Bloom asked rhetorically in her hoof-me-down-from-her-big-sister's old scarf.

""Oh..." Scootaloo said surprised. "Well, actually I... I already sent my letter to him, err... Last week and err... Just remembered some chores that I need to do back... back home." Scootaloo said sighing slightly as she came to the end of that sentence. "But you go on and write your letters and whatever," she said walking off "Say 'Happy Hearths Warming' to everyone for me. Bye."

After Sweetie and Apple Bloom watched their friend walk off, they decided to head for the library to ask Twilight for help in writing their Hearths Warming lists so Santa could read them when they got to him.

"Well that was weird." Apple Bloom said as they set off.

"Yeah, but isn't she always like this around Hearths Warming?" Sweetie asked looking over her shoulder.

"Well yeah," Apple Bloom said "But she's never this down is she? I think we should go over to her house once we're done with Twilight and ask what's wrong."

"Good idea Bloom," Sweetie Belle said smiling then after a second. "Err... do either of us know where she lives?"

~o~

Scootaloo sighed as she looked up at her home, and slowly began to climb the steps not even bothering to look at the sign next to the door that read

 **Ponyville Orphanage**

After she shut the front door she slowly went to the room given to her by the pony's that ran this place and shuffled through the bags she brought with her when she first came here seven years ago.

At last she pulled out what looked like a family photograph of two Pegasi, the mare had a red mane and tail in the same style as she did and violet eyes, while the stallion had a blue mane and tail and orange fur just like her. In their hooves together they held a little orange something with purple hair holding it so it could look down the camera, smiling along with it's parents.

Suddenly a knock came to the door and Scootaloo quickly hid her photo away and shoved her bag back under her bed, as Holly Leaf, one of the younger fillies in this dump poked her head around the door.

"Are you alright Scootaloo?" was the first thing Holly asked, cocking her head.

"Yeah," Scootaloo said sniffing. "Why wouldn't I be? It's Hearths Warming in a couple of weeks you know. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Because Holly was new at this place, she hadn't quite gotten to know that Scootaloo wasn't all that happy with this holiday, so she just shrugged it off and said what she came to ask.

"Can you take me to see Santa Hooves at the toy store?"

"Why you asking me?" Scootaloo asked as she got comfy on the bed given to her "I'm not in charge, am I? Go ask Mr. Crinkle to take you."

Mr. Crinkle was the Stallion that ran the orphanage, and looked after all the homeless, and family-less colts and fillies in Ponyville.

"He said he's too busy with that toy drive thing he does every year in the park to take me." Holly said looking down at her hooves "And said since your the oldest one here, who's not helping him with it to come and ask you."

"But... But..." Scootaloo said trying to think of something so she could get out of this.

"Pleeaassseee." Holly said making her eyes grow as big as they can get smiling and leaning towards her a bit.

"Fine," Scootaloo said annoyed that this was happening. "But we're only going there, seeing him, and coming straight back. Understand?"

~o~

A little while later, Scootaloo and Holly were in line to see Santa Hooves at the toy store in town, one of them as bouncy as Pinkie the other as grumpy as Discord.

"Next please," the mare dressed up as an elf pony said cheerfully as she unhooked the rope divider between the line and Santa.

"That's us Scootaloo," Holly said nearly tugging Scootaloo along with her.

"Err... actually I think I'll sit this one out and wait for you at the exit, Holly." Scootaloo said pulling her hoof out of the other filly's and ducking under the rope.

"But you said you'd take me to see him." Holly said confused.

"And I have. You just go in there and you'll see him, I'll be waiting for you to come out again," Scootaloo said wearing a smile "Besides... What I want for Hearths Warming can't be shoved in a sack and then placed under a tree." with that Scootaloo set off toward the exit tunnel leaving a confused Holly going into the entrance.

~o~

The whole experience of seeing Santa took around five to ten minutes, because it wasn't only seeing him, it was going through his village too.

In that time, Scootaloo had some time to think about her last few Hearths Warming's and the wishes she made every year.

 ** _._**

 ** _Dear Santa Hooves,_**

 ** _I don't know if you know me or not. I just one of the filly's brought into the home. I'm the purple haired filly with the orange fur. You may not see me cause I'm always on my own._**

 ** _I never come to talked to you cause that's never worked before, and you'll not likely to see this letter anyway._**

 ** _But just in case there's something, you can do to help me out, I'll ask you one more time..._**

 ** _All I really want for Hearths Warming is someone to tuck me in, a shoulder to cry on if I lose, shoulders to ride one if I win._**

 ** _Of all the things I could ask for, there's just one thing I need. All I really want for Hearths Warming, is a family._**

 ** _._**

That had been her very first letter to Santa after she had been placed in the orphanage seven years ago. All through Hearths Warming that year, she was so looking forward to her new family Santa would give her.

Then Hearths Warming morning came, and went and no pony came for her.

The next year she tried again...

.

 ** _Dear Santa,_**

 ** _I guess I should go ahead and tell you now... if it's really true about that list you have. Somehow I always just seem to end up in a fight. But I'm really trying hard not to be bad._**

 ** _But may be if I have a brother, sister, or a dad to wrestle with, well maybe they could teach me how to get along._**

 ** _And of all the things I heard, perhaps the greatest gift on earth, would be a... mom._**

 _ **.**_

Every year Scootaloo asked Santa for this wish. Just to have a family but she never got it. Thinking that she was confusing him with how much and what she said, she narrowed it down the next few years.

Five years ago...

 ** _Dear Santa,_**

 ** _All I really want for Hearths Warming is someone to tuck me in, a shoulder to cry on if I lose, shoulders to ride one if I win..._**

four years ago...

 ** _...Of all the things I could ask for, there's just one thing I need..._**

three years ago...

 ** _All I really want for Hearths Warming, is sompepony that will be there..._**

two...

 ** _...To sing me happy birthday, for the next one hundred years..._**

one...

 ** _...It's ok if their not perfect or even if their a little broken. That's alright, cause so... am I._**

 ** _._**

Every year, Scootaloo asked for one thing and one thing only for Hearths Warming from Santa, the only pony she thought would have enough power to grant her that wish. And every year, he failed to give her what she asked for.

"I'm out Scootaloo," Holly's voice called out through the air making the older filly jump a little.

"Oh good," she said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hoof quickly. "Now... Now we can go home," she said turning to see Holly standing next to two 'From Santa' presents and the younger filly wearing a big smile.

"When I told him that you came with me but were waiting for me outside, Santa let me take two gifts from his sack so you could have one too. Here..." Holly said holding out the one wrapped in gold and tied with a red bow.

"Thanks Holly..." Scootaloo said smiling a bit, and taking it as they left the store and started heading back to the orphanage.

~o~

The next few days for Scootaloo were to her annoyance taking one by one, for some reason, all the younger colts and fillies to the same store to see Santa doing a different pony everyday.

After a week she decided to ask Mr. Crinkle if someone else can do it instead because she was getting really tired of it.

"I know you don't like Hearths Warming Scootaloo," Mr. Crinkle said to her quietly when she had got him away from the older helpers at the orphanage who were talking to the Ponytones about the songs they'll sing for this concert.

"But we're all really busy setting up this toy drive for you and the other children to have toys and gifts for it. Besides isn't this something a big sister would do to her younger siblings?"

And in just that last sentence, Mr. Crinkle said, everything snapped for Scootaloo.

"Ok first off old man," Scootaloo said standing tall and causing the room to go silent "I don't 'Don't like Hearths Warming'... I THINK IT'S THE MOST STUPID BUCKING HOLIDAY THAT EVER EXISTED!" she cried shocking everyone there and causing some of the younger foals to give questioning looks to each other and gather outside the door.

"Next, you don't need to do this dumb toy drive this year, cause they're all getting their gifts from that fat old guy in the red suit at the toy store I have to continuously take them to every bloody day.

"And finally... No one here, not you, or Natty, or Frostbite, or Christian," she said naming the helpers "Or any of those colts and filly's who bug me everyday to take them to see Santa are my family, so you have no right to say that last line to me because I am not their sister, and I am not your daughter for you to lecture me about this. My parents are dead. You know that, I know that, all of Cloudsdale knows that. You want to know why I hate this stinking holiday?" she asked panting slightly.

"It's because it's when everyone is with their families while I'm out on my own. Every year I ask Santa to give me one, but nothing ever shows up, even in the years when I'm the nicest filly here, I get nothing. Hearths Warming is just a stupid holiday that business pony's use as an excuse to make even more money."

And with that Scootaloo went over and jumped out the open window, thankful that Mr. Crinkle's office was on the ground floor, went to the orphanage's back door, rushed up the stairs, gathered her things and scooter and set out for town, the darkening sky and hardening snow, not bothering her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash was on one of her napping clouds when she was woken up by all the shouting coming out of the ground floor window of the building she was floating over.

At first she was confused, mostly because Hearths Warming was meant to be a peaceful and loving time. Then she was even more surprised when Scootaloo jumped out of the same window went round the back of the building then came back out with a bag on her back and her scooter and zipped off.

Having no idea what was going on but seeing the filly she thought of as a sister upset, Rainbow flew after her, keeping her distance in case she still had some spark inside of her.

* * *

Down on the ground Scootaloo had finally come to a stop at the cliff edge that overlooked the whole of Ponyville.

Gently placing down her scooter and unpacking a blanket from her bag Scootaloo and curled up into a tight ball to spend the night there. She was just about to fall asleep, when she heard wings.

"You camping out tonight then Squirt?" a voice that she didn't really want to hear at the moment asked.

"Please just go away Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said pulling her blanket over her head trying to quiet her tears.

"Kid, even though it's none of my business," Rainbow said coming over and lying down next to her "There's something bothering you, and I intend to stay here with you until you tell me. Or until morning at least when I have to go to work." She said getting comfy knowing how stubborn an upset Scootaloo can be.

After a while of Rainbow Dash looking up at Luna's stars, every so often turning her head towards the small lump next to her, a small voice asked...

"Did you always get what you wanted for Hearths Warming Rainbow Dash?"

"And she speaks," Rainbow said joking as Scootaloo came out from under her blanket. "But getting to your question Squirt, no not always. It may have been because somehow I always ended up on Santa's naughty list, or I had to work for the gift I wanted, or maybe even it wasn't a put-in-a-box gift I don't know," Rainbow said shrugging looking up to the sky towards Cloudsdale "But even Santa Hooves has limits on what he can and can not do Squirt. Who knows? It might even be my letters to him got lost in the mail."

"What did you ask for, the year you didn't get what you wanted?" Scootaloo asked not sure she should be treading here.

"To have every single Wonderbolt thing ever made," Rainbow said smiling remembering "All the toys, blankets, bed sheets, lunch boxes, costumes, picture puzzles, brain teaser books, board games with them as the theme, and stories."

"What you get instead?"

"A ticket to their Hearths Warming flight show and a note saying _'Hope this will do, Happy Hearths Warming, Santa Hooves'_." Rainbow answered her. "But Hearths Warming is not the time to receive, Scoots... It's a time to give. It's always better to give than it is to receive, because then you give that pony the knowledge that you're their friends because you brought them something, and you get that warm fuzzy feeling inside you when you see their smiles because of it. Plus it was an awesome show." she said breaking the spell that was cast over Scootaloo making her listen.

"Does giving up your free time to take colts and fillies to the toy store to see Santa count as 'giving' Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked being careful with what she said not really wanting to let Rainbow know she lived in an orphanage.

"Well lets see..." Rainbow said spinning to her stomach to look at Scootaloo in the eye. "Are those colts and fillies happy and thankful that you've done this for them?"

Nod.

"Do they see you as a good friend because of this?"

Nod.

"Do you get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside you when you see their happy faces as their waiting to see and after they've seen Santa?"

"Not at first, but I started to feel something yesterday." Scootaloo admitted "Might be all those 'Thank you' presents though." she said thinking.

"Thank you presents?" Rainbow said questioningly.

"Well when they come out, all of them always have two 'From Santa' presents with them, saying that they told Santa that the pony they came with is waiting outside for them, see. And him being the... the..." she said looking up to Rainbow unsure if she should say what she was thinking. "Being the pony he is lets them take two gifts so I can have one too. But I don't think he knows it's the same pony. I... I don't go in with them see?"

"How many of these gifts do you have Scoots?" Rainbow asked.

"If everypony has forgiven me and/or erased what I screamed earlier tonight out of their heads, by Hearths Warming I should have twelve. For some reason Mr. Crinkle wont let them come out all at once, and since their so young they need someone to take them. But since the helpers are too busy with that toy drive, I'm the only one left they can ask."

 _'Mr. Crinkle? As in the Stallion who runs the orphanage?'_ Rainbow thought confused ' _Why would Scoots have him in her back story?'_

"At the moment I have seven, just pushed to the back corner of my room, waiting till Hearths Warming." Scootaloo said sighing curling up again.

"Something tells me you don't want these gifts. Do ya Scoots?" Rainbow said wrapping her tail around Scootaloo and placing a wing over the filly as well.

"Not really," Scootaloo said "But I also don't want to upset them by not taking them, you know?"

"Scoots, remember what Fluttershy learnt with the Breezies? Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind..." Rainbow said thinking she should see Mr. Crinkle within the next few days to see what his connection with Scootaloo was.

"Yeah," Scootaloo said slowly. "But how can you be cruel to three to six year old kids by saying you don't want their gift?"

"Good point," Rainbow admitted thoughtfully. "How about you either give them back and tell Santa about this misunderstanding? Or you place them into the toy drive?"

"Then they'll get upset that I don't have anything for Hearths Warming and get more," Scootaloo said snuggling up to Rainbow, closing her eyes.

"We still have five more days Scoots. I'm sure you can think of what to do by then." Rainbow said, but all she got in response was a light snoring coming from beside her.

Smiling a bit more and curling up tighter Rainbow closed her eyes and fell asleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

By the morning, Rainbow and Scootaloo were still curled up together on top of the cliff.

Slowly Rainbow got up and shook off the snow that was on her back and stretched out her tired wings. Looking around she saw that everything was covered in a thick blanket of frost and snow, and a smell of gingerbread ponies and fruit cake was in the air.

"Come on Squirt," Rainbow said turning to the little filly. "Time to get up. Need to get you back to wherever it was you ran away from last night, and I need to get to work."

"No," Scootaloo murmured rolling over.

"Scoots come on," Rainbow said walking over crunching down on the snow as she did. "You need to go back. What would whoever you were arguing with think if you didn't come back?"

"No..." Scootaloo said again rolling over to her other side.

Not liking this for some reason Rainbow tried a question she knew would get a positive response from the filly.

"Rainbow Dash is the best pony ever."

"No..." Scootaloo answered again and this time Rainbow saw tears leaking out of her closed eyes and how scrunched up her face was.

Thinking quickly, looking around to see if anypony was there to listen Rainbow began to sing an old lullaby her mother use to sing to her.

 _._

 _'When storm clouds grow_

 _And I feel blue_

 _Your song comes drifting on the trade winds_

 _Your bright smiles shine_

 _Like sun on sand_

 _An island dream of you'_

 _._

Slowly Scootaloo stopped struggling and was placed back into a peaceful sleep that Rainbow didn't really want to break.

"Scoots," she said gently shaking her by the shoulder. "Scoots time to get up."

Yawning Scootaloo stretched as she sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"But mum... It's Saturday," Scootaloo said tiredly yawning then jumped at what she said and her eyes flung open. "Oh Rainbow um... Hi, err... Thanks for staying with me last night and..."

"What were you just dreaming of kid, if I'm allowed to ask," Rainbow asked as if Scootaloo hadn't just said that.

"My... My parents," Scootaloo said looking down as she packed her blanket back into her bag and pulled out her photo and gave it to Rainbow.

"But why would dreaming of your parents make you have such terrible nightmares?" Rainbow asked coming down next to the filly.

"Because it was about the day I... I..." Scootaloo said sniffing a bit.

Rainbow pieced together these reactions with what was said last night, and a look of realization came to her.

"Oh... Sorry Scoots," she said quietly giving back the picture "I... I guess I shouldn't of asked should I?"

"It's fine Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said sniffing a bit and getting up. "But could... Could you walk back with me, before you do your job? Please?" Scootaloo asked looking up to the bigger Pegasus with hopeful eyes.

"Sure Scoots," Rainbow said getting up "Anything you say."

"And Rainbow..." Scootaloo said after she fished out her scooter from the snow "Can... Can you not tell anyone. About me and... and about what I called you?"

"Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Rainbow recited and together they made their way down the cliff and back to the orphanage.

* * *

After Rainbow had dropped her off at the orphanage, Scootaloo right away went to see Mr. Crinkle and apologize for what went down the night before, and for possibly scaring him for running off like that.

"That alright Scootaloo," he said after hearing the apology "Just as long as you're alright. How about you go and have some free time today, and I get one of the helpers to take the kids to the store if they want to go?"

Agreeing to that, Scootaloo thanked him then set off for Sweet Apple Acres to see if Apple Bloom could come out to play in the snow with her.

* * *

Up in the air Rainbow was thinking over last night, about Scootaloo. Agreeing with herself to visit her parents once she was done with work, she set to it.

 ** _*Cloudsdale - A few minutes later...*_**

"Mum... Dad..." Rainbow called out as she walked in though her parents front door back in Cloudsdale not sure if she should ask this to her parents, but then she couldn't just spring it on them can she?

"Rainbow?" somepony called from the kitchen as Firefly came out wearing an apron. "Oh Rainbow it's so good to see you." Firefly said coming over to her daughter.

"Hey mum," Rainbow said hugging her back "Listen is dad here? It's just I think I know what I, and a certain little filly down in Ponyville would like for Hearths Warming, but... It might need your... 'approval' before I set out to do it."

"And what might this request be Rainbow Merriam Dashery?" her father's voice asked as he came down from the attic a pile of boxes of decorations in his hooves. "Because if it's more money, or anything Wonderbolt-y you can forget it."

"No dad it's nothing like that," Rainbow said taking the top box from the pile helping him. "It's actually about that Pegasus filly. I have a good feeling, mostly because she's an orphan, what she wants for Hearths Warming, and I've grown to see her as a little sister, so... do you think... Can we adopt her or something?" Rainbow said looking up to her parents to see what they thought about this.

"Honey, we can't just adopt a filly just because you like her," Firefly said calmly "We don't even know who she is," she pointed to herself and Spectrum Dash who was untangling Hearths Warming lights. "And if it's the same filly you keep writing to us about, Scootaloo, right? Well how will she be able to live up here if she can't fly yet?"

"Scootaloo?" Spectrum repeated "That name sounds familiar... What's she look like?" he asked.

"Err... small... orange... purple hair... violet eyes... small wings... and likes me a lot." Rainbow said "Don't know her last name though, but I think she's been down in Ponyville for at least seven years. Why?"

Putting down the lights not getting anywhere Spectrum told Rainbow to follow him into his study and shuffled through the news papers he, as a police pony, stashed in a couple of filing cabinets pulling out a clipping and a small photo of a little orange filly.

"That her?" Spectrum asked showing the photo to Rainbow.

"Yeah, but why would she be in your filing cabinets?"

"Just after you left to go live in Ponyville," Spectrum began looking down at the report "The Cloudsdale Weather Factory was asked to make some storm clouds for that time they forget that shower," Spectrum began getting nods from Rainbow slightly remembering that storm.

"Two of the ponies on the crew to make those clouds were Whirlwind, and Misty Air," Spectrum continued pulling out a picture of two ponies Rainbow had seen earlier.

"They were Scoots' parents weren't they?" Rainbow asked returning to being quiet when Spectrum looked at her.

"Yes. And they were the leaders of those going out to make the storm. From what we can tell, they had everything going correctly but somehow there was a faulty cloud, that went off with ten times the power then it was meant to have.

'Whether it was by accident or not, we couldn't work it out. And a part of me wonders if any of us ever will. But those two great ponies were knocked out by the sudden amount of electricity that ran through them, and they... Well you get the idea. Anyway it was all over the papers and little Scootaloo, because there were those who thought that this was no accident, and that she couldn't fly yet, was put under the protection of Ponyville Orphanage and I'm guessing hasn't found a new home yet if she's still there."

"Which is why I want this for her dad," Rainbow said handing Spectrum the photo back as he put it in file and then into the draw. "If you don't want her here I'll keep her in Ponyville and all that stuff, but please can she become my new sister, seeing as we see each other as that anyway? Besides you taught me years ago it's better to give than receive. Right?"

"And how would adopting Scootaloo be giving Rainbow Dash?" he asked as they went back to the living room and back to the lights.

"It would 'Give' her a new family, a new home, a chance to feel loved once again, err..." Rainbow began listing.

"Well I think it's really sweet of you to want this for her honey," Firefly said after setting up the tree. "Maybe we should do it Spectrum," she said coming over to whisper something in his ear "You know she'll just keep asking until she gets what she wants right?"

"Ok, fine," Spectrum said still having problems with the lights "We'll come to Ponyville with you to get this sorted out Rainbow. But not today," he said cutting Rainbow's enthusiasm "Beside I get the feeling she might want a decorated house to walk into when we get her here right?"

"Right," Rainbow said smiling collecting the thread and popcorn from the kitchen and began threading it so it can go on the tree.

 _Thanks dad._ she thought throwing one into her mouth before she started, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Ok in case you don't work it out...**

 **I'm going to set the CMC as the leaders of their 'tribes' in the snowball fight gaining the names of**

 _Commander_ **Hurricane,** _Princess_ **Platinum and** _Chancellor_ **Pudding Head**

 **(And a note to whoever wants to know what the children look like - I have no images in my head for them, so use your own imaginations and think them up yourself by using their names)**

* * *

Back down in Ponyville, Scootaloo had rounded up all the colts and fillies in town and was at this point the Commander of her side on the three way snowball fight they were having.

"Unicorns at two o'clock Commander," Rumble called out before ducking so he didn't get hit.

"Earth Ponies coming from the left Ma'am," Silver Wing then said next.

"Well then fire," Scootaloo said to those in the front line of her group. "The rest of you continue to make those snowballs, we're gonna need all the ammo we can get."

"Aye aye Commander," the Pegasi foals called out saluting her before setting to their jobs.

*Over with the Unicorns*

"Princess there seems to be Earth Ponies and Pegasi heading this way," Stardust relayed the info to Sweetie Belle who was helping make snowballs. "What should we do Princess?"

"Err..." Sweetie Belle said trying to do three things at once, make balls, listen to the problems, and work out a strategy. "Continue advancing towards their forts and hit all those who are not Unicorns with balls, you..." she pointed to a few who were with her "Collect some of these and take them to the 'towers' you will be back-up for those on the ground. if they don't see an enemy about to fire at them, you fire at the enemy."

"Yes Ma'am," the small group said gathering up half of snowballs and going to the higher level of their fort to set out their princesses orders.

*Over with the Earth Ponies*

"We're nearly at the Pegasi's fortress Chancellor" Twist relaid holding her hooves as if she had binoculars.

"Good," Apple Bloom said throwing a couple of snowballs at the advancing Unicorns and Pegasi "How are we getting to the Unicorns?"

"It seems that they now have a second line of throwers Chancellor," Twist answered falling backwards when a ball whacked her in the face shot by a Pegasi.

"Twist!" Apple Bloom cried ducking a ball aiming for her from the same direction. After a few well aimed shots drenching the Pegasi in snow she called over her shoulder, "Whoever's the most free... Take Twist to the back of the fort and see to it that she's alright."

There was a call of "Right away Chancellor," before Aqua Fresh came and helped Twist to the back of the fort.

.

And the fight raged on until parents started to call their kids in for the night.

"But... But we haven't discovered who's the best tribe yet," Scootaloo said zipping down from her look out point from her fort and running toward the middle of the battle field "Come on, guys none of us even touched any of the others forts," she tried "We need to continue with our game..."

"Scoots," Apple Bloom said coming down too "I know you like this I do too, and I'm sure everyone does," she said looking around getting nods "But we need to be heading home so our families don't worry about us and get to where it's warm."

"Yeah Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle said joining them "And besides Rarity said she'd let me help decorate the house once she shut down the shop and that was half an hour ago. And she does not like to be kept waiting so I have to go," she said heading in the right direction "Great game though." she called over her shoulder "We should try it again tomorrow." she said before enhancing her speed while still being careful and left the park.

"Yeah I should go too," some more foals said apologizing "Yeah me too Scoots sorry." "Yeah my dad said he'd play with me when he got home from work, so see ya later."

And just like that Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were the only ones there.

"Scoots..." Apple Bloom tried to say.

"Just leave me alone please Bloom," Scootaloo said as she started trudging towards the orphanage "Besides you need to get back to your 'Family' remember."

"Scoots, if you want to stay out a bit longer I can stay a bit, AJ and Mac are extending my curfew by a couple of hours now so I don't need to start heading back right now." Apple Bloom explained still seeing her head-down friend walk away from her. Thinking quickly she ran up to Scootaloo and asked the question she always used on Applejack to get her to play in the snow.

"Hey Scoots... You want to build a snowpony?"

This got Scootaloo to stop for a minute, then she smiled and nodded to her friend. With that the two set to work building a snowpony and playing in the snow until the last lights of Celestia's sun lost their shine and Luna's moon took it's place.

* * *

Scootaloo had just got into the front door of the orphanage and shut it, when she was ambushed by the colts and fillies asking if she was any better tonight.

"A bit better," she said trying to get through them to the fire place.

"Can we take your scarf and hat for you Scootaloo?" a couple colts asked holding their hooves.

"Err... yeah thanks," Scootaloo said taking off her scarf and hat and handing them over to them.

"Come into the living room Scootaloo..." Holly said pulling on the older filly and leading her to right in front of the fire place, as Snowdrift then placed a blanket over her and held out a mug of hot chocolate.

"Err... Not that I don't like all this attention and all guys," Scootaloo said yawning slightly "But what's this all about?"

"The kids thought that they should try and say sorry for bugging you each day to take them to see Santa," Frostbite said as he came in with a plate of gingerbread ponies and another of mash potatoes and veg.

"Oh... You lot don't need to do that," Scootaloo said getting up and looking to the foals "I... I was upset last night and didn't know what I was saying."

"So... So you don't, don't see us as family?" Robin asked sticking his little hoof up in the air.

"And you don't think this is a stupid holiday?" Pine-Cone asked next.

"And you don't think it's just so business ponies can get more money?" Little Lucy asked last.

"Err...?" Scootaloo said laying her head back down when she couldn't think of anything to say, because she did think all of those things.

"Come on kids," Frostbite said quickly "Lets get those Hearths Warming lists started and leave Scoots to have her dinner in peace."

One by one the foals silently left the living room till Holly Leaf was left and she rushed over and gave Scootaloo a quick hug then followed the others to the dining room.

~~o~~

"Ok kids, remember to keep what you want from Santa quick and simple," Natty said after Holly had come in and everyone had a bit of paper and a pencil. "We don't want to wear out the elf ponies by making them work so hard less than five days before Hearths Warming."

"What about Scootaloo?" Robin asked "Doesn't she want to make a Hearths Warming list?"

"We'll see if she'll want to later," Natty replied looking to Frostbite who wore the same face knowing for a fact that Scoots won't want to write one.

"Natty," Holly asked calling her over.

"Yes Holly?" she asked looking over to her to she wanted to ask.

"Can I use my wish to wish that somepony else gets their wish?" she whispered to the helper.

"I think that would be very sweet of you Holly Leaf," Natty replied smiling and nodding to the filly "Who do you want it for? If I can ask?" she asked.

"Scootaloo." she said turning to her paper smiling placing the pencil in her mouth as she wrote that wish down, folded the paper and stuffed it into the envelope. Then she placed it on the counter and rushed out of the dining room and back to Scootaloo who had fallen asleep.

Leaving a slightly stunned and worried Natty behind, and all the others nodding their heads and mumbling as they put pencil to paper too.

"You ok Nat?" Frostbite asked looking up and going over to her when she didn't answer.

"Um... I think we should try and make Scoots wish come true this year," Nat said then looked at the others who had just placed their letters on top of Holly's and went to join her and Scootaloo. "And we might want go through those letters as well."

"Why?" he asked as she began to look at all the foals letters to Santa getting a less happy face with each letter.

"Cause other than the fact that this would be her eighth year if we don't..." Nat said placing the last letter back in it's envelope and her face in her hooves. "They all asked for it to come true for her."

"Oh..." Frostbite said "But how?" he asked as Chris came into the room hearing the problem.

"No idea..." she said.

"I'm sure it will all be fine Nat," he said as he got himself some dinner and a cup of tea.

"How would you know?" Natty asked looking over at him.

"I just feel it will." Chris said smiling, a slight twinkle in his eyes, and smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Scootaloo went to the park again, not expecting anypony to show up for another round of the snowball fight but thinking she just needs to have some time to think things out.

While she was out, Rainbow Dash and her parents visited the orphanage and were sat down with Mr. Crinkle in his office discussing Rainbow's idea to him.

"That will make everypony here happy this Hearths Warming then Miss Dash," he said chuckling a bit. "You see," he said pulling out the wishlists made last night, when they didn't understand. "Everypony's seen how upset Scootaloo is, so they all wished that her wish can come true, in hopes that that will cheer her up."

"What? They all wished that?" Rainbow asked receiving the letters to check herself not believing it...

 _ ***Dear Santa Hooves,**_

 _ **For Hearths Warming this year, I was going to ask for a diary with a lock and key, so the others would stop reading my entries.**_

 _ **But instead I'm writing to ask that you make my friend Scootaloo's wish come true.**_

 _ **(Whatever it might be)**_

 _ **Little Lucy***_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Dear Santa Hooves,**_

 _ **I want to say Happy Hearths Warming first so Happy Hearths Warming...**_

 _ **And to say my wish this year has changed from that toy soilder I wanted, to you making Scootaloo's one come true.**_

 _ **Robin***_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Dear Santa Hooves,**_

 _ **Even though I am just about finished with the Daring Do book you gave me last year, my wish I'm asking for this year is that you make Scoots' come true please.**_

 _ **Snowdrift.***_

 _ **.**_

 _*_ _ **Dear Santa Hooves,**_

 ** _Instead of that new dot-to-dot book I said to Natty that I wanted, I would like to change it._**

 ** _So now I'm wishing that Scootaloo gets what she wants for Hearths Warming instead._**

 _ **Pine-Cone.**_ _*_

 _._

 _*_ _ **Dear Santa,**_

 ** _I know I don't normally write to you because you know I find it hard, but I'm writing to you this year for my bestest best friend Scootaloo._**

 ** _You see... Even though I haven't been here as long as everyone else, seeing I only came here last year, I don't know why she's so upset around Hearths Warming._**

 ** _And when she took me to see you last week she actually stepped out of the line to see you right when we were about to see you, and said that what she wanted couldn't be placed in a sack and then under a tree._**

 ** _So please please please Santa, whatever her wish is, can you make sure it comes true_**

 _ **Love from Holly Leaf**_ _*_

 _._

And they went on like that, each slightly different, but each asking the same thing, to make Scoots' Hearths Warming wish come true.

"Wow..." Rainbow said when she had gone though all twelve and handed them back. "They all seem to like her a bit don't they?" she asked.

"Well I think it's sweet," Firefly said small tears coming from her eyes "And I'm proud of all of them for all asking this. Giving up their wish so that her's could come true. It shows that not all hope is lost in this world yet, if there are colts and fillies that will do things like this is there?"

"No. You are quite right Firefly," Mr. Crinkle said smiling as he bought out the adoption papers that they would need to fill out and sign. "So when this is dealt with, would you like to have you new daughter join you as soon as she comes back from her day out, or wait for Hearths Warming to her pick up?" he asked while Spectrum Dash was filling in his half of the papers.

"I think it would be best to surprise her and wait," Rainbow said smiling "Make it seem like a Hearths Warming miracle and all that."

"There's still the question, who she's going to live with, and how would she get up to the clouds if she can't fly yet Rainbow Dash," Spectrum said signing his name and handing the papers over to Firefly.

"I said yesterday that if you don't want her she can stay with me, dad," Rainbow said reminding him. "And either I can teach her how to fly, carry her to and from my house and the ground until she gets it, or move to the ground or closer to it until she can do it on her own." Rainbow listed "She seems to be getting there anyway, she can hover when she's excited or mad, she knows about wind directions and how to use it to help her fly... She just needs to practice and a good teacher to teach her."

"Says the filly how was expelled from Cloudsdale Flying Academy..." Firefly pointed out after just signing her name too and handing it back to Mr. Crinkle.

"So hows that toy drive going Mr. Crinkle?" Rainbow asked ignoring her mother's comment.

"Quite well Miss Dash," Mr. Crinkle replied placing the papers in a file then that file in a safe place so he'd remember it come Wednesday. "Say you wouldn't like to be part of it would you Miss Dash? Well that is if you're alright with it."

"You mean the setting up and organizing or the singing?" Rainbow asked slightly confused "Because I do not sing in public," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh don't be a grump Rainbow," Firefly said hugging her daughter's shoulders "You have a lovely voice. I'm not sure why you don't like sharing it."

"Yeah, it's not like you get stage-fright is it dear," Spectrum asked "What with you and all those flying competitions and everything."

"I just don't like singing solo in front of other ponies." Rainbow explained slouching down a bit to get out of her mothers arms.

"You can help with the setting up and organizing instead then, Rainbow," Mr. Crinkle said smiling "Now we'll need you to write out and copy at least two-hundred copies of the event's sheets to tell everypony who will be on next. We also need somepony to be there an hour before sunrise on the day to sign for the stage and help set it up, and take it down at the end of the day. Another thing we need is a crate or something for pony's to place the toys into that we're collecting. Oh and then there's the Wonderbolts," he said just remembering "We set it so they will do an aerial show for us to open the event."

"So I get to meet the Wonderbolts if I help out with this, if I'm setting up and organizing?" Rainbow asked getting excited again.

"Oh no," Mr. Crinkle said not looking up from the list of 'Need to do' stuff but wearing a smile none the less "If you're setting up and organizing you'll be way too busy doing other things and making sure things run smoothly to meet anypony from their group. However..." he said smirking a little as he looked up to a down put Rainbow Dash. "If you take a slot in the singing part of the whole thing, you only need to be there and come when we call you. The rest of the time is yours to do what you wish with it... As long as it doesn't ruin the event or anything like that."

"Fine I'll sing," Rainbow said after a few minutes "But it's only to meet the Wonderbolts. And I'm flying off when the first 'Boo' or first snowball is thrown at me."

"I understand Miss Dash," Mr. Crinkle said nodding his head smiling. "I look forward to seeing you on Hearths Warming Eve for the drive then."

Getting nods and 'thank you's' from the Dashery family as they left, Christian came in looking confused.

"I thought we already got all that sorted out dad," he said saying he was at the door and heard everything that had just been said.

"We have Chris," Mr. Crinkle said still smirking "But how else was I going to get her to go to the singing option?"


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours of being out in the snow, waiting for something to happen, Scootaloo had gotten bored and decided to head off to the library to see what there was to read and to get a bit warmer.

When she got there she saw Twilight and Spike coming down the stairs with back packs, while Twilight was hovering a scroll and quill in her magic writing on it.

"Going somewhere Twilight?" Scootaloo asked staying by the door so she didn't get in the way.

"You could say that dear," Twilight said smiling "We're going up to Canterlot to spend Hearths Warming with my parents. We were just about to leave, as a matter of fact. But if you need anything we'll be happy to help."

"No, it's ok," Scootaloo said smacking a smile onto her lips "It can wait until after Hearths Warming. Say 'Happy Holidays' to your parents for me please. Bye." she said and left, deciding to go to Sugarcube Corner since it was around lunch time.

Inside the gingerbread house sweet shop and cafe, there were a few ponies buying gingerbread ponies, from across the counter from a cheerful (as always) Pinkie Pie, and there were others who were watching over their kids in the shops new play area built in when Pound and Pumpkin, the Cakes fraternal twin son and daughter had arrived.

Having mixed feelings but having her tummy say to stay, Scootaloo went over to a free table and waited patiently for Mrs Cake to come take her order.

While she was waiting, Scootaloo's thoughts turned back to yesterday morning up on the cliff with Rainbow. In truth she was embarrassed that she had called her 'mum'. But only because she saw her as a big sister instead. Getting the thought of writing a Hearths Warming list after all she wondered if she or Santa would still have time to get it done.

Just as Mrs Cake was coming over, Scootaloo got down from her seat and rushed outside and down the street.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Mrs Cake said out loud as she went back to the counter with Pinkie.

"Only the Author knows Mrs Cake," Pinkie Pie said grinning as she handed over the next box to the pony in front of her.

"The Author?" Cup Cake asked confused and slightly worried that Pinkie wasn't making any scene.

"Yeah you know," Pinkie said putting her newest order into a 'to-go' bag and held out her hoof for the money "The one who's writing down everything we do and say. Like that," Pinkie said cheerfully "And that. And that. And that. And..."

"I get the point dear," Cup Cake said taking a sip of her tea to try and take the pain of Hearths Warming away from her.

* * *

At the orphanage, Natty was just on her way out to the post office with the other foals wish lists as Scootaloo came up panting like she had just ran a marathon.

"Natty... Wait... Please..." she huffed making Nat turn around surprised.

"What's wrong Scootaloo?" she asked getting to the ground to see if she was alright.

"Is... Is it too late to make a Hearths Warming list to Santa?" Scootaloo asked looking down to her hooves. "Cause I think I know why all my other ones hadn't worked... I wasn't being specific enough with what I wanted. I said what I would like, but I didn't tell him who I wanted to be my family. Now that I know who I want to be with... Can I give it one more try?"

"Of course Scoots," Nat said going back up the stairs and holding the door open for the filly smiling. "Come on I'll help you with it."

After a about half an hour, and many crumpled up pieces of failed wish lists on the floor later, Scootaloo bounced happily along with Nat to the post office carrying her letter in a tight grip with her wing making sure she didn't lose it.

But when they got there...

"Closed?" Scootaloo asked looking at the sign in the Post office's window as Ditzy Doo came out with the keys.

"Yep," she said smiling "Just finished my last run of the year."

"But... But I need to get this to Santa," Scootaloo said pulling out her letter as Nat came up with her and showing the others as well.

"Sorry Scootaloo," Ditzy said playing with her wings a bit, not wanting to look into the hurt filly's eyes. "But by the time I would get them to the North Pole, he would already be on his way here."

"So you're not even going to try?" Scootaloo asked lowering her letter as tears that were building up her eyes.

"I can try," she said trying not to upset the filly even more "But I know for a fact I wont be fast enough. Besides you can just leave it out for him on Hearths Warming Eve. Right."

Not giving an answer, Scootaloo ripped her letter in half and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could blocking her ears to Nat's calls not knowing where her hooves would lead her.

Suddenly warmth over came her, and Hearths Warming music rang in her ears.

Looking around, Scootaloo saw she was in the toy store with that Santa's village she had been taking the kids to.

"That's it," she said and rushed to the back of the store and got in line to see him to give him her wish in person, and even if he wasn't Santa, he would be able to pass the message on seeing he's said to be 'One of his helpers'.

After ten minutes of waiting in line and trying to get the tear streaks from her face, Scootaloo had finally entered the tunnel to Santa's village and set out to find him.

.

 _'It's Hearths Warming Town_

 _It's Hearths Warming Town_

 _We're up here in the North_

 _Making toys for you until December 24th_

 _We're the elves of Hearths Warming Town_

 _We fill up Santa's sleigh_

 _Making sure that everyone_

 _Has toys on Hearths Warming Day_

 _Making sure that everyone_

 _Has toys on Hearths Warming Day'_

 _._

The song went on as Scootaloo slowly went though the village, eyes full of wonder never remembering this from all the years she had come here before.

Along each side there were pony robot elves making, wrapping and placing presents into sacks.

.

 _'Tap, tap tap the hammer_

 _Ring and ring the bell_

 _With lots and noise and clammier_

 _For Santa's pry and tell_

 _A talking doll that dances_

 _A puppet that has strings_

 _A rocking horse that prances_

 _A music box that sings..._

 _Oohhh..._

 _'It's Hearths Warming Town_

 _It's Hearths Warming Town_

 _We're up here in the North_

 _Making toys for you until December 24th_

 _We're the elves of Hearths Warming Town_

 _We fill up Santa's sleigh_

 _Making sure that everyone_

 _Has toys on Hearths Warming Day_

 _Making sure that everyone_

 _Has toys on Hearths Warming Day'_

 _._

The next section showed a train with it's bell ringing every now and then, it's carriages full of already wrapped presents on one side while the other held the elves testing the gifts mentioned in the song.

 _._

 _'Pick pick pick the candy_

 _Pack pack pack the train_

 _Us elves are pretty handy_

 _With a car a boat or plane_

 _We got the list and counting_

 _And checking everything_

 _And though it all surrounded_

 _No two will be the same_

 _Oh_

 _It's Hearths Warming Town_

 _It's Hearths Warming Town_

 _We're up here in the North_

 _Making toys for you until December 24th_

 _We're the elves of Hearths Warming Town_

 _We fill up Santa's sleigh_

 _Making sure that everyone_

 _Has toys on Hearths Warming Day'_

 _Making sure that everyone_

 _Has toys on Hearths Warming Day'_

.

The last part of the tunnel showed the elf ponies picking candy canes from trees and filling the train carriage, others on fork lifts with piles of ready-wrapped gifts, and finally a group of four polishing Santa's sleigh so it shone the brightest red that Scootaloo had ever seen.

At last she was at the curtain that separated her and Santa. The curtain that that blocked her way to a happy Hearths Warming and a miserable one.

Taking some deep breaths trying to calm herself and get in her head what she wanted for the holiday, Scootaloo pulled it back and went up to him.

"Ah... Scootaloo," the stallion in the chair, in the red suit said happily holding out his arms to welcome her. "I was wondering when you would come see me."

"You know who I am?" Scootaloo asked mentally hitting herself for the stupid question _'Of course he knows who I am,'_ she said _'He's Santa, he knows everyone.'_

Heaving Scootaloo up onto his knee, Santa Hooves looked down to the filly. "Now I have a feeling you didn't just come here to say 'Hi' did you? So tell me what do you want for Hearths Warming?"

"Well... For the past seven years, I've only wanted a family for Hearths Warming," she began explaining "I'm an orphan you see so I only wanted to know what it would feel like to have one. But you never gave me one.

"I was not going to try this year, but then Rainbow Dash spent the night with me on top of the cliff over Ponyville and that got me thinking.

And I think I know why you haven't been able to get me what I wish for... It was because I didn't say who I wanted in my family. So I went to post my letter to you but the post office was closed so I came here instead to ask...

To say, 'For Hearths Warming this year, I would like to have Rainbow Dash, the coolest bestest awesomest pony ever to be my new big sister.'

Please." she finished tapping her hooves together not looking into Santa's eyes.

"Well," he said thoughtfully "That's a very specific and well thought out wish there Scootaloo. But you do know what a family is right?" he asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, there ponies who look after you, and love you, and care for you, and play with you." Scootaloo said off the top of her head.

"And I have a feeling you may of had a family all along in that orphanage of yours." Santa said smiling. "That is another reason why I didn't grant you your wish Scootaloo, because in my eyes you already had it."

Cocking her head to the side thinking this over, Scootaloo's thoughts were interrupted when someone called her name.

"There you are Scootaloo," the voice said making the two ponies look up to see a worried looking Nat and Rainbow Dash.

After Santa had put her back down, she immediately ran over to the two mares.

"Squirt you should know not to run off like that," Rainbow said almost like a caring big sister would.

"I'm sorry Rainbow," Scootaloo said pulling away "I'm sorry Natty. I was just upset that... that I couldn't get my list posted."

"We understand Scoots," Nat said hugging the filly then looked up to Santa who held a 'From Santa' gift in his magical grip out to Scootaloo. "Sorry if she was a bother Santa, and thank you for looking after her.

"Your welcome Natty," he said smiling warmly.

"And good luck with your quest in the toy drive Rainbow Dash," he said turning to the rainbow maned pony.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"I'm Santa aren't I dear?" he said chuckling "I know almost everything about everypony."

"So you know everything about Twilight?"

"Yes,"

"Rarity?"

"Yes,"

"AJ?"

"Yes,"

Fluttershy?"

"Yes,"

"Every tiny little thing about Pinkie Pie?"

"Ok no, but I did say 'I know almost everything'." he answered smiling.

"Well either way thanks again for looking after Scoots, Santa," Natty said as the three left and each returned outside the shop and into town.

~~o~~

"What did Santa mean by 'Good luck with the toy drive' Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked on top of the older Pegasus's back shaking the present trying to guess what was inside, picking at the paper slightly.

"Mr. Crinkle sort of talked me into doing some singing for it."

"I'll remember to find everypony ear-plugs then," the filly said grinning nearly being thrown off as Rainbow jumped at that remark trying to make her pay for it.

"You didn't seem to mind it yesterday morning." she said now laughing along with Scootaloo and Nat.

"I was asleep remember," the filly protested "Besides that... That was always the song my mum use to sing when I got scared, or upset... It was the song that made me better, not the pony singing it."

"So decided what you'll be singing for the drive Rainbow?" Nat asked trying to put some happiness back into the pot and not cause an awkward moment.

"So... I get to pick any song I want right?" Rainbow said thinking.

"As long as you can sing it and give us the music to it if we don't have it." Nat explained as they entered the front door of the orphanage so the mares could continue their conversation.

"And they don't have to be Hearths Warming ones do they?" Rainbow asked.

"They don't have to be," Nat answered handing Rainbow a mug of hot chocolate before sitting down too, Scootaloo was in her room going over what Santa had told her about her already having a family. "But it would be more appreciated. And they can't be rude. This is a toy drive for colts and fillies remember." she warned.

Thinking hard, Rainbow thought of all the songs she knew, going through those she learnt from school, to those her mother use to sing to her, to all of Vinyl's records, completing with all the Hearths Warming songs she could think of off the top of her head.

 _'Maybe Fluttershy can think of one,'_ she thought when nothing came at all. Thanking Natty for the hot chocolate Rainbow went to say good bye to Scootaloo and went off to see her friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok not sure if I have it all right, or if you will hear different words than I did when you listen to where I got it from**

 _Christmas Town_ **\- Rudolph the Rad Nosed Reindeer the Movie (1998)**

 **Hope you're liking it though ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

As Rainbow flew over to Fluttershy's she kept trying to think of a song that she could sing at the toy drive but still got no where.

As she neared the cottage, she thought she could hear Fluttershy singing sweetly as she was checking up on her hibernating animals.

 _'Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

 _Fa la la la la la la la la_

 _Tis the season to be jolly_

 _Fa la la la la la la la la'_

"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow called as she landed behind her.

"Oh," the shy Pegasus said bumping her head on the roof of a badger sett, in surprise.

"Oh. Hello Rainbow," she said smiling "Happy Hearths Warming."

"You too," Rainbow said "Err... out of curiosity can you think of any Hearths Warming songs that you think I can sing to a crowd of colts and fillies?"

"I can try," Fluttershy said "Why? That is if I can ask..."

"Mr. Crinkle has asked me to do some singing for the toy drive," Rainbow began explaining as the two went inside to get warm. "The problem is however, I can't think of anything."

Nodding in understanding after getting Rainbow something eat, Fluttershy went to her room and came back with her holiday songs book and went through it.

Letting Fluttershy find a song Rainbow began biting off a head off of a gingerbread pony.

"Any in particular you want Rainbow. Or is it just any Hearths Warming song?" Fluttershy asked sticking in some bookmarks before carrying on.

"Well Natty says they don't have to be Hearths Warming carols," Rainbow explained "Just that it would be better if they were."

After a few more minutes, questions and cookies later, Fluttershy made up a list of songs and gave it to Rainbow to see.

 _ **Frosty the Snow-colt**_

 _ **Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer**_

 _ **Show Me The Light (duet but can be done on own)**_

 _ **Santa Hooves Is Coming To Town**_

 _ **Let It Go**_

 _ **Fly To Your Heart**_

 _ **Let the Rainbow Remind You**_

 _ **Shine Your Way (duet)**_

 _ **Don't Wake Me Up**_

"That's all I can think of or found," Fluttershy said shuffling her hooves "Don't know if it will help though."

"Well it's given me some ideas," Rainbow said hugging her friend in thanks "Now I just need to pick what one to do. Oh why did I have to say I'll do this?"

"The Wonderbolts?" Fluttershy guessed hearing that they will also be in the show.

"Oh... Yeah," Rainbow said blushing a bit "What one do you thing I should do Flutters?"

"Well the ones I like best are _Show Me The Light, Let It Go_ and _Fly To Your Heart_ " Fluttershy said giving her choices "But if you don't like them then you can do something else... Maybe the others will help you decide better I mean not that you wont be able to do it yourself it's just..."

"I get it Shy," Rainbow said smiling at how Fluttershy worried was that she might of upset her friend because of her choice of songs. "But maybe I should go ask. See if they can narrow it down or something."

After another thank you, and a goodbye later Rainbow was going round to all her friends asking them on their opinions.

After seeing all of them, minus Twilight because she had already left for Canterlot, the list looked like this...

 ** _Frosty the Snow-colt I_**

 ** _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer I_**

 ** _Show Me The Light (duet but can be done on own) III_**

 ** _Santa Hooves Is Coming To Town I_**

 ** _Let It Go III_**

 ** _Fly To Your Heart III_**

 ** _Let the Rainbow Remind You I_**

 ** _Shine Your Way (duet)_**

 ** _Don't Wake Me Up II_**

"Ok..." Rainbow said when she was home and rubbing her head free from a head ache this was giving her.

"So that narrows it down to... _Show Me The Light, Let It Go_ and _Fly To Your Heart_ "

Then remembering an old trick to pick things when they got hard like this Rainbow cut up the list and placed the songs in question on the darts board she had in her room, taking down the pictures of her old friend Gilda and Lightning Dust.

Then after picking up the darts and flying back to the other side of the room, Rainbow placed a blind fold over her eyes, took aim, and fired the dart.

For the rest of the day, Rainbow was practicing the song she would be singing after finding the music to make sure she knew the words.

* * *

Down in the orphanage, Scootaloo was helping Natty and Frostbite in the kitchens get dinner ready, when a thought came to her.

"Why don't we ever see Chris as often as normal around Hearths Warming?" she asked cutting out cookies that everyone would have for afters.

"Hearths Warming's a very busy time Scoots," Frostbite said as he turned the hay-frys over under the grill "Maybe he's just held up with whatever he does."

"But he helps out here," Scootaloo protested, "I mean he's Mr. Crinkles son, shouldn't he be here instead of wherever it is he is?"

"He might be in that workshop of his perfecting those toys he's always going on about," Natty said stirring the soup. "Or he might just be caught up with the toy drive preparations seeing we do it every year as well."

Not sure that this would get sorted out, Scootaloo said the next thing on her mind.

"I went to see Santa today Frostbite..." she said moving the cookies over to the baking trays "And he said one of the reasons why he hasn't given me my wish is because he has always thought I already had a family. But I don't think I understand. How could I of had a family already if I've been here all the time?"

"Don't you think of us as family Scoots?" Frostbite asked smiling.

"Not really," Scootaloo said pressing raisin eyes into the dough.

"Let me try," Natty said. "One of the first few nights when you were here, and a few more over the years, you've woken up in the night by terrible nightmares." she began "And one of us has always come in to you to calm you down and see if you were alright. On the first night just as you were falling back to sleep, and I was leaving, you called out 'Good night Mummy'." Natty said placing Scootaloo's cookies in the oven.

"That doesn't mean anything," Scootaloo said moving her stuff over to the sink.

"No, but you said the same thing for a month. And when you were upset, you went to Frostbite told him your problems and asked for advice... Just like a little sister would do to a brother."

"So..."

"And finally even though you denied it the other day, I know for a fact you see all the kids as little brothers and sisters," Nat said putting out cutlery on the table "Especially Holly."

"Families are more than something you're born into Scootaloo," Chris's voice said behind the thinking foal as he came into the kitchen "They're also the friends you make, the ones who stand with you, ones who fight by your side. You know that you'll be there for them and they'll be there for you. No matter what. And the ones who will follow you into dangerous places, just to see if your alright."

~~o~~

All through dinner, Scootaloo went over in her head what Santa and the three helpers had said.

When she had got to bed, after brushing her teeth, and all that, as she cuddled up with her teddy she silently said to herself, _If I don't get what I want this year, I'll stop trying. Cause they're right, I do already have a family._

As she was closing her eyes, her door opened a bit and a nervous looking Holly Leaf came in, her blanket wrapped around her.

"Scoots?" she asked in a whisper getting closer. "Scootaloo? You awake?"

"Yeah, but I hadn't gone to sleep yet, so no need to be nervous." Scootaloo said happily "That dream again?"

"Ah huh," Holly said crawling under the covers with the orange filly "But this time I... I was in my brothers place, and... And..." she said struggling to explain why she had come here.

"And that meant it was you who got under the ice." Scoot said understanding, getting a nod from Holly tears falling down her face.

"Ok..." Scootaloo said thinking "I'm not much of a singer, but would a lullaby help?"

"No," Holly said snuggling into Scootaloo more. "I think just being here with you would make things better."

"Goodnight Holly," Scootaloo said closing her eyes and laying one of her wings over the other filly, falling asleep.

"Night big sis," Holly said yawning and falling asleep herself.

* * *

 **AN: This story has already been written, so the song has already been chosen  
**

 **However if you want to guess, be my guest...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hearths Warming Eve.

For some one of the busiest days of the year - namely shoppers and keepers. For others just one more sleep till Hearths Warming.

Scootaloo was one of the first up. After carefully getting out of her own bed so not to wake up a still sleeping Holly, she went down and asked if she could help with the toy drive.

"Why thank you Scootaloo," Mr. Crinkle said as he handed her a box with all the music, and the events sheets held together with an elastic band. "Can you put on something warm and take those to Frostbite and Natty in the park. That is after you had some breakfast of course."

Saluting him, Scootaloo went to have her breakfast, having a quick one of hay-frys and toast swallowing it down with some orange juice before finding her hat, scarf, helmet, scooter and wagon. Once the box was safely placed and secured into it, she zipped off to the park going at a reasonable speed seeing how much snow there was and how slippery the roads were.

~~o~~

At the park, Natty and Frostbite were setting up the stage and making sure the lights worked.

"Ok lets try the blue one next," Natty said looking up to Frostbite who was playing with the lights and aiming the one in front of him at her and flicking the switch. "No the blue that's not yellow..."

"Well it's hard to tell which one's which when their all turned off Nat," Frostbite said going to the next one, this one turning out to be bright pink.

Just than Scootaloo pulled up with her wagon and took off her helmet.

"You can try a song or something to remember which ones are where Frostbite," she said smiling saying she heard what was wrong. "Or you can just put labels or stickers on them."

Mumbling that a little filly got the best of him, Frostbite went off to the nearest general store and bought a roll of those sticky notes so he can do just that.

Coming down off the stage with a smirk on her face as Frostbite flew off, Nat hoof-bumped Scootaloo and helped her unpack the wagon.

"Couldn't find Holly in her room when I was doing my rounds last night Scoot," Nat began as she set up the boom box "Now why do you think that is? Would you know?"

"No..." she said as she began to place the sheets on the chairs that were already set up hoping that they wont fly away.

"If you say so... Big sis," Nat said smiling, loving how Scootaloo froze and her cheeks began to turn red at that.

* * *

For the past hour pony's were coming over to the park bringing along their old-but-still-useable toys with them as donations for the drive, setting them into the box Mr. Crinkle asked Rarity, the towns seamstress, to decorate especially for the event.

At 12o'clock the toy drive opened with the aerial performance, making the audiences eyes widen with wonder at how great it was.

After that the Ponytones did a few songs, going over some of those religious songs to get everyone into the feeling of Hearths Warming, going into some of the newer ones that were more upbeat and lively.

All the while Rainbow Dash was back stage waiting for her cue for her song.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," she said to herself over and over stopping and looking to the stage and starting out for it as the Ponytones last song was just being wrapped up. "I can... Do... I can't do this, I can't do this..." she said stepping back and resumed pacing.

"Um... You alright Rainbow?" someone asked shocking her making her turn to see Chris who was dressed as Santa to come on stage after her for the foals who haven't been able to see the Santa in the toy store.

"I'm... I'm..." Rainbow said struggling "No. No I'm not ok Chris. I don't know what it is but I just feel nervous about singing in front of everypony." she said looking to the stage.

"But don't you sing with your friends all the time?" Chris asked sitting down next to her. "Didn't you sing during Winter Wrap Up?"

"But that was with my friends and everypony else who lives in Ponyville," Rainbow argued "And yeah I sing with my friends too, but when I get ready to sing on my own... I just can't do it. Don't tell her this Chris but I think I'm feeling what Fluttershy always feels. And that's just by thinking about it."

"Then don't think about it Rainbow Dash," Chris said giving her advice. "If you know the words and when to start and all that, just go up there, close your eyes and pretend you're on your own. Pretend... Pretend it's only you and Scootaloo back up on that cliff again, or something. You can do this Rainbow. Trust me."

"But what if I mess up, or freeze as soon as the music starts?" Rainbow asked curling up into a ball wrapping her tail around her, feeling like she did during her first Best Young Flyers competition when she was struggling with that Sonic Rainboom.

"You wont." Chris said "And in case that doesn't help... You wont know if you don't try."

Going over this in her head Rainbow slowly got up and smiled.

"Thanks Chris Crinkle," she said running over to the stage as her name was being called.

~~o~~

Slowly Rainbow came out from behind the curtains and over to the mike that was standing alone in the front center of the stage meaning everyone would be able to see her.

After taking the mike and stand into her hooves, and a few deep breaths, she nodded to Vinyl Scratch who began the music

Rainbow closed her eyes and counted the beats to the intro.

.

 _'The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a hoof print to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen'_

 _._

She began quietly at first pretending it was just her on her own.

 _._

 _'The Wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried'_

 _._

Slowly Rainbow opened her eyes and smiled to the crowd.

 _._

 _'Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good mare you always have to be_

 _Conceal don't feel_

 _Don't let them know..._

 _Well now they know'_

 _._

 _'Let it go let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door'_

 _._

 _'I don't care what their going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway'_

 _._

As the first instrumental came in Rainbow unhooked the mike opened her wings and began to fly into the air a bit.

.

 _'It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all'_

 _._

 _'It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through_

 _No right no wrong no_

 _rules for me..._

 _I'm free...'_

.

Taking a bold move because of the timing in the music Rainbow flew over to crowd to enhance the next couple of lines.

 _._

 _'Let it go let it go_

 _I'm one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry'_

 _._

 _'Here I stand and here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on'_

.

The second instrumental began, and Rainbow started to make cloud snowponies and snowflakes then as it came to the end held the mike to her mouth again.

 _._

 _'My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _The swirl is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _My one thought crystallizes like an ice blast'_

.

Coming back to the stage.

 _._

 _'I'm never going back_

 _The past is in the past...'_

 _._

 _'Let it go, let it go_

 _And I'll rise like a break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _The perfect mare is gone'_

 _._

 _'Here I'll stand_

 _In the light of day..._

 _Let the storm rage on..._

 _The cold never bothered me anyway.'_

.

Rainbow was panting slightly as the song ended closing her eyes tight not wanting to see what everypony thought.

Five seconds went by.

Then ten seconds.

Finally there was an uproar of cheers and a standing motivation and cries of 'Encore' bringing tears of joy to Rainbows eyes as she took a bow and left the stage, only to be met by a small crowd of ponies wanting her autograph behind the curtain.

"That was so super-duper-ooper-awesome Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said as she greeted her friend once all the kids were gone "Who knew you could sing like that? Oh wait you did. Silly me."

"Thanks Pinks," Rainbow said smiling ear to ear.

"Oh honey you were wonderful," Rainbow heard her mother call out as she came back stage to see her daughter.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked not remembering seeing them in the audience as she flew over it.

"You think we would let you go through this by yourself Rainbow?" Spectrum asked giving his daughter a noggie that she tried to get out off making everyone laugh.

"But shouldn't you be back home..." Rainbow asked, once she got out trying to think of an excuse "You know, making sure everything's ready for tomorrow."

"Oh we did that this morning dear," Firefly said "And don't you worry everything will be ready for when the time comes."

"Mind filling us in Rainbow?" Applejack asked cocking her head.

Checking Scootaloo wasn't around so it wouldn't ruin the surprise for her Rainbow sighed a bit.

"Ok just don't... Don't freak out or get too over excited." she said looking at Pinkie the most "In fact Pinkie Promise me that. And that you wont tell any of the Crusaders."

Not knowing why, but knowing that they wouldn't get the answer any other way, the girls recited the promise and then set their eyes to Rainbow.

"We have adopted Scootaloo, and will be picking her up tomorrow," Rainbow whispered a smile on her face, seeing shock on Applejack's face, knowledge of what was going on on Fluttershy's face, a trying to resist the urge to express her excitement on Pinkie's face, and a confused look on Rarity's.

"Question," Rarity said "Why would Scootaloo need adopting?"

"Because she..." Rainbow started when a small orange filly ran up to her a big smile on her face.

"That was great Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said hugging the older pony "I didn't even need to use the ear plugs I brought. Your singing was just like my mum's was when she sang to me when I was younger back in Cloudsdale."

"Hey happy that you liked it Squirt," Rainbow said hugging the filly. "Now let's see if we can hunt down the snack table and those Wonderbolts I did this for."

With that Rainbow placed Scootaloo on her back and they set off into the crowd together.

"Scootaloo's from Cloudsdale?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle asked together as they came to their sisters.

"She was..." Fluttershy said looking to Spectrum and Firefly not sure she should, or would have the authority to tell every pony here Whirlwind and Misty Air's story.


	9. Chapter 9

Scootaloo couldn't remember when she last felt this happy.

The rest of the afternoon she and Rainbow Dash were hanging out with the Wonderbolts and enjoying the apple pies that were at the snack table brought over by Applejack.

"That was some rather nice singing you did there Rainbow Dash," Spitfire, the team leader, complemented her. "I especially liked those cloud shapes you did in the middle of it."

"Thank you," Rainbow said smiling a mug of cider in her hoof. "I'm not much of a lone singer though so I'm surprised everypony liked it that much."

"Bet it was because they knew you would beat the stuffing out of them if they didn't like it," Scootaloo said by her side a mug of hot chocolate held out in front of her, grinning a little too much.

"I thought you said you liked it Squirt," Rainbow said questioningly, "That it reminded you of your mum."

"That doesn't mean everyone else did," Scootaloo said "Maybe you need to do another song just to check..."

"Alright I'll... Hey!" Rainbow said as she realized where Scootaloo was going with this ignoring the laughter and giggles that were coming off the Wonderbolts. "No. I promised Mr. Crinkle one song. And that's what I did."

"Doesn't mean you can't do more Miss Dash," Mr. Crinkle said coming up behind everypony to see if everything was going alright.

"I'm alright thanks," Rainbow said trying to keep her head from growing from all the attention she was getting. "Besides, shouldn't we be wrapping the toy drive up around now or something?" she asked looking towards the clock tower.

"Well actually I was coming over to ask Scootaloo what she wants to do with all those presents she has in her room she says she doesn't want," Mr. Crinkle said turning to the filly "Seeing that Santa Hooves is here at the moment he can take them back if you don't want them, or you can put them in the box and share them with the others tomorrow."

"I think I'll go with that one please Mr. Crinkle," Scootaloo said smiling "The others might get upset that I'm giving away their presents, but because I'm giving them to the Drive and that's for us, they'll just come back and then they can get more presents. Right?"

"A very sweet and well thought out idea Scoots," Natty said coming over to join them too. "You going to join in with the 'Orphanage Family Picture' this year, or are you staying out of it again seeing as you don't see us as that?" she asked nodding to the stage where everyone else was already getting into place, the older foals at the back and the younger ones at the front.

"Can Rainbow and the Crusaders be in this one as well?" Scootaloo asked into her mug, thinking it was about time to tell her two best friends the truth about her.

"If they want to be, I don't see why not." Mr. Crinkle said wondering where they'll stand if they do join in.

Smiling and placing down her hot chocolate, Scootaloo rushed around the park trying to find Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

When she couldn't find them on this side of the stage, she went behind it confused as to why everyone was still there, and pricking up her ears when she said her name.

~o~

"So Scootaloo's been an orphan all this time?" Apple Bloom asked getting nods from Fluttershy and Spectrum and Firefly.

"So why didn't she tell us? We... We could of helped couldn't we?" Sweetie Belle said looking up to a just as surprised Rarity.

"Well most of the time when it comes to things like this Sugarcube," Applejack said looking as if she didn't know what to say or what feelings to show. "The pony in question doesn't want anyone else to know, in case they take pity on them or something."

"One thing I still don't get though Sir," Rarity said looking to Spectrum Dash "Why specifically, if not at all, send Scootaloo here instead of keeping here in Cloudsdale. Not that we don't mind her being here, it's just why?"

"Because I'm afraid Miss Rarity," Spectrum Dash said giving a deep sigh "It's is because the Cloudsdale Police Force has been lying to everyone about the outcome of the event in question."

At this Scootaloo leaned a little bit closer wanting to know what was going on and what really happened to her parents, even though her mind said to leave it and walk away.

"You see girls," Firefly said looking around as if she knew Scootaloo was there somewhere "Cloudsdale is one of the most dangerous places to live with all the criminals and murders. Which is one reason why the Princess allowed us to have our own police force." she said.

"So what happened to Scootaloo's parents was done on purpose, Firefly?" Fluttershy asked, getting a nod and a sad look.

"After they were well..." Firefly said not knowing what to say "Princess Celestia and the Cloudsdale Police came together and agreed on that tale, so when Scootaloo would start asking questions, she wouldn't have to go through too much pain."

"And Scootaloo was placed here, because we had feelings that the ponies who got her parents would like to make it a clean sweep, if you girls know what I mean." Spectrum said looking like the story hurt him to say.

Scootaloo couldn't take much more forgetting what she was after, she ran away tears in her eyes and her heart aching as she ran out of the park looked for a good place to hide in and cry and set a course to the Everfree Forest finding a small cave. After checking no one followed her, Scootaloo got into it and let her feelings come out.

* * *

Back with the others, Rainbow Dash was getting worried that Scootaloo hadn't come back yet and started to look for her, when she saw the little orange and purple filly zoom out from behind the stage and rush for the Everfree Forest.

Switching her look from the stage and Scootaloo trying to decide who to go to, Rainbow eventually went with Scoots, telling Natty and Frostbite where she was going and set a time limit for them to come in after her if she didn't come back in that time.

Then opening her wings, Rainbow took flight to the Everfree Forest to find and comfort her new sister.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** When it gets there it might be difficult to understand who's talking so _Plain_ _Italics -_ Pudding Head and Cookie, Italic and Underline \- Hurricane and Pansy, and **Italic and Bold** \- Platinum and Clover

* * *

Rainbow Dash was looking all over for Scootaloo wondering where she was, and what could of possibly of gotten her so upset.

She decided to fly lower to the ground when she hit the outer trees of the Forest looking for likely 'Upset Scootaloo' hiding spots.

"Scootaloo?" Rainbow called when the trail she had been following was un-followable any more, picking up her ears to listen for anything shivering a bit rubbing her arms a bit.

"Scootaloo... Where are you?" she tried again.

Landing Rainbow looked all around now thinking she was hearing things.

 _'This way Rainbow, come on don't be weak...'_ it said _'Come this way, and you will find what you seek.'_

"Ze... Zecora?" Rainbow asked spinning around looking for their Zebra friend who lived in here who always spoke in rhymes.

 ** _'If you want her back, you must act fast,'_** a second voice said _**'For a pony in her condition on Hearths Warming, long she will not last.'**_

"Who are you?" Rainbow called trying to show she wasn't afraid. "What do you mean 'She wont last'?"

 _'Remember the play... Miss Dashery'_ yet a third voice said this one getting her wings to flutter a bit as and eyes to widen slightly, as if the owner of this voice was important to her in some way. _'Remember what happens and why we have Hearths Warming. Remember your history.'_

"Err... History wasn't the best lesson for me at school," Rainbow said blushing. "But by what else you said I guess you mean the Hearths Warming Panto right?" she asked silence reaching her ears. ' _ **Take that as a yes.'**_ she thought.

"Ok so three tribes," Rainbow began thinking "Fighting, blizzard, new land, cave, heart of friendship lit to destroy Windigos... Wait that's it isn't it?" she asked lifting her head and looking around. "Where is she please. I need to get to her before they do."

 _'Follow the trail we will create'_ the first voice said _'And we all wish you well, that you wont be late...'_

Just then out of no where, a line of pinky purple blobs of fire appeared in front of Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you," she said smiling a little, before she started to rush off after the fire balls heading deeper into the Forest. The further she got the colder it became.

* * *

Back in the park the girls and Rainbow's parents finally came out from behind the stage.

"Huh, wonder where Rainbow is?" Applejack said not seeing their attention seeking friend anywhere.

"Oh she's probably just off with Scootaloo," Rarity said wrapping her scarf around her a bit tighter "Brrr... Is it just me or did it just suddenly get colder out here?" she asked not needing an answer to be given as everyone had their arms around themselves to try and keep warm.

Suddenly a howl echoed from the Everfree Forest scaring almost everypony, and making most children run to their parents or the closest adult asking for protection.

"What the hay was that Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked holding tight to her big sisters leg.

"I don't know Bloom," Applejack said "Any thoughts Fluttershy?" they all turned to their creature expert.

"N... No," Fluttershy said on getting up "It wasn't a Timberwolf, Ursas are hibernating this time of year, Manticores roar not howl, a Cockatrice won't be loud enough," she started going through all the creatures she knew lived in there. "That Hyda we crossed paths with lives a Foggy Bottom Bog..."

"You mean you don't have any idea what that awful thing might be?" Rarity asked surprised.

"Well... There is one left," Fluttershy said not looking into anyone's eyes "But... But they're meant to extinct or... or leave us be when they come because of what we do this time of year..."

Just then another howl sounded followed by another blast of cold and some could see ice starting to creep it's way towards Ponyville.

"But I can't think on what else it might be..." Fluttershy said scared "Or what could of brought them to us and made them this strong."

 ** _'Your ideas are correct my dear, don't think they're silly,'_** a voice echoed around the park getting everyone to turn their heads and all the Unicorns there to spark their horns. _ **'And they have come because of that little filly.'**_

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked thinking that who or whatever this was was speaking to her.

 _'That little filly called Scootaloo, we are afraid to say,'_ a second voice spoke up this time getting the Pegasi to shift their wings _'Heard all of what you were saying today.'_

 _'After hearing what she always thought of as truth as was a lie,'_ a third voice said getting the Earth Pony's to feel their hooves warming up _'She went into the dark forest to go and cry.'_

"Who are you?" Spectrum Dash asked loudly looking all around asking the question on everypony's minds.

 _'We are spirits, so us you can hear but not see,'_ the second voice said _'We are the spirits of Clover the Clever, Smart Cookie and Private Pansy.'_

"What are you doing here?" Firefly asked a group of the orphans huddled around her.

 ** _'Every year we come, for one eve and a day,'_ ** Clover's voice replied _' **We come with our leaders to help keep the Windigos at bay.'**_

"So why isn't it working?" Natty asked over by the stage still looking even though they said it wont work.

 _'For that, we do not know. But there's nothing to fear.'_ Smart Cookie's voice replied _'Rainbow Dash is in there seeking out and comforting the poor dear.'_

"WHAT?!" Spectrum and Firefly cried looking to the forest and both started to rush to it.

"Spectrum, Firefly wait," Frostbite said coming over "We knew Rainbow was in there," he said to them pointing to himself and Nat. "She saw Scoots run out from behind the stage and went out to see what was wrong."

"So why didn't you go with her?" Spectrum asked loudly for the protection of his daughter.

"Um... Spectrum," Fluttershy said quietly "I... I don't think now's the time to fight, or... or use hurtful words."

Calming down a bit Spectrum looked to her and everyone else.

"You're right Fluttershy," he said "Sorry. And sorry to you Frostbite. Now's not the time to act like that. But it's also not a time to just stand around and do nothing." he said going up to the stage then used his loud voice to speak to everyone there.

"Mares and Gentlecolts," he began "Please, if you can carefully make your way home and stay warm. For those who can't get home please make your way to the Orphanage. Keep the Hearths Warming fire alive as much as you can to keep the Windigos at bay and away from Ponyville." As he got down as everyone started to disburse he spoke to Firefly "'Fly go to the Orphanage and wait for us to come back there."

"Wait... Come back?" Firefly asked confused "Where would you be going so that you're not coming with us?"

"I'm going to find our daughters," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and before she could do anything opened his wings and flew straight to the Everfree Forest.

"You better come back alive or else I'll kill ya!" Firefly called out to him as he left, before turning and helping to collect the foals and take them back to the Orphanage.

* * *

In the cave she found in the Forest, Scootaloo had just started to ease up on the crying, and with her head down decided to head back, not noticing how cold it was until...

*THUD*

"Huh?" she asked looking up rubbing her head seeing the entrance of the cave covered in ice.

Scared and confused, Scootaloo started banging against it.

"Hello? Anyone out there? Please! Help!"

But no matter what she cried or how many times or hard she hit the ice, nothing happened.

Trying to stay calm, Scootaloo looked around the cave to see if there was a different way out nearly jumping out of her skin when she looked up to see three creatures circling around the roof of the cave.

Just then a sound of someone tapping on the ice reached her.

"Scoots?" Rainbow's voice cried "Scoots? You ok in there?"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo called back after taking her eyes off the creatures going to the iced over entrance shifting some of the frost to see Rainbow Dash.

"It'll be alright Scoots," Rainbow said holding her hoof up trying to stay calm "Everything will be fine."

"I'm scared Rainbow," Scootaloo said shivering a bit now tears in her eyes.

"Scoots can you do something for me?" Rainbow asked right back looking her unknowing sister in the eye getting a nod. "I want you to be as brave as you can be in an event like this. Don't show those things your afraid, don't be sad, because I'm here now, think happy things. Help me light the Hearth Warming Heart with all that love I know you have inside you. 'Love will thaw' remember."

Standing tall Scootaloo nodded and closed her eyes to think, while Rainbow was on the other side of the ice looking around for something to break it if this didn't work.

Scootaloo began to think about those lost memories of her parents.

How, when it got dark after the sun went down, and everyone else was asleep, she would hear noises and imagine things around her creeping, her mother would wrap her tail around her and told her 'Don't be scared.' From that she knew she would be safe because her mother was right there beside her, and she could go back to sleep.

How when the storms would come, and life would seem so bad, and she wanted to cry (almost) she would listen to her dad. That he promised that the storm will pass and the day will soon be fair. And she know not to be afraid because, he was always there.

Then her thoughts turned to her new friends and Rainbow Dash and how they always helped cheer her up when she was upset.

She thought of when she met Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell officially at Diamond Tiara's Cute-Sinara and formed the CMC. To all the adventures they had from that day in a quest to find their Cutie-Marks. To that snowball fight they had with all the other foal around town, bringing a smile on her lips.

Her thought now turning to Rainbow Dash and how she has been teaching her how to fly. How she stayed with her that night she ran away from the Orphanage for that night to make sure she was alright. How her singing reminded her of her mother...

"Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked opening her eyes seeing Rainbow at the top of the entrance trying to break the ice.

"Yeah?" she asked coming down to see if everything was alright.

"Can... Can you sing something to help me be a bit braver please..." she said eyes wide still shivering.

Rainbow was just about to start when a noise behind her made her spin around and take up her fighting stance prepared to fight what ever it was.

"Dad?" she asked running up to him when he came into the light only to be hit around the head with his hoof. "OW... What was that for?"

"For running off without telling either me or your mother." Spectrum said walking up to the iced over entrance putting his hoof to it feeling how thick it was "Do you have any idea how worried we were then we heard you came in here?"

"I'm guessing pretty worried seeing as you don't do that to me unless you're mad at me about something," Rainbow said still rubbing her head checking for blood.

"Oh stop being a drama queen Rainbow, and help me try and break down the ice," the he turned to Scootaloo "Scootaloo we need you to try and get as far away from the ice as you can. Don't be afraid, we're here to help remember."

Nodding Scootaloo got up and rushed to the back of the cave keeping her eyes down so she couldn't see the Windigos making sure not to step on the ice they were making.

On the other side of the entrance Spectrum and Rainbow turned and started bucking at the ice to get it to break.

After their third try, a crack started to form.

Alternately the two rainbow maned pony's took turns attacking that crack making it bigger, going up and all over the ice.

With one last hard buck together, the ice broke and they turned to welcome a scared cold and crying Scootaloo into their arms.

"There, there Scoots," Rainbow whispered quietly rubbing the filly's back "We got you. Your safe now right? Everything's fine."

"Don't be so sure of that Rainbow," Spectrum said as they started heading back "We might be safe but Ponyville... Well lets say if we don't stop this some how, it will be a very cold Hearths Warming."

Giving confused looks, Rainbow placed Scootaloo on her back, and covered her with her wings to try and help keep her warm and she and her dad began to follow the fire balls again to get back out of the forest safely.

* * *

 **AN: And to those who grew up with the Land Before Time movies... see if you can spot where and what I use from one of them... :J**


	11. Chapter 11

Back in Ponyville, as hard as the ponies tried, as the temperature fell, tempers towards each other began to go into the red section, and having almost a quarter of the town stuffed into the orphanage didn't really help.

"NATTY!" Holly Leaf cried out searching for the helper who at the point was giving out hot chocolate to everyone. "DIAMOND TIARA AND SILVER SPOON WONT GET OUT OF MY ROOM, EVEN THOUGH I NEVER INVITED THEM IN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"No need to shout Holly," Natty replied playing with her ears a bit "Now have you asked them nicely?"

"Yeah," the filly replied.

"Did you say 'This is my room 'please' get out?'"

"Yes."

"Did you show off something, or play with something they might wanted to play with which is why they went in there," Nat suggested "To ask if they can have a go?"

"No." Holly said annoyed that Natty wasn't doing anything "They just burst in and started playing on my bed and with all my stuff. Make them get out Natty..." the filly said eyes wide.

"Ok..." Natty said slowly handing out the last hot chocolate and returning the tray to the kitchen. "Let's go and ask them why they're in there then, ok?"

Nodding pouting a little, Holly took Natty's hoof and they both went up to her room where, as she said Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon were messing around with Holly's belongings.

"Excuse me girls," Natty said kindly getting their attention. "But may you tell me why you're in Holly bedroom please?"

"Because the living room was too cold to stay in lady," Diamond Tiara, a spoiled little rich filly who's daddy was one of the richest stallions in Ponyville answered.

"We did ask somepony to share their blankets with us," Silver Spoon backed her friend up "But for some reason , no one wanted to share with us. So we came up here."

"We should have more blankets somewhere dears," Natty said thinking then remembering "Come with me please girls, I'll get you a blanket." she said going to the attic's ladder "But before I get it, promise that if somepony asks if they can share it you'll let them."

The two little Earth Pony's too cold for their cold hearts to function at the moment just nodded rubbing their arms waiting for her to come back down.

After a while Natty came back a blanket tucked under her chin as she came back down the ladder. Once she was back on the ground and the ladder was put away, Natty turned and gave the blanket to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon who took it and went down to the living room.

"There see Holly Leaf," she said to the filly "Just a misunderstanding that was easily fixed."

"When will Rainbow and Scoots come back Natty?" Holly asked not wanting to comment on what the mare just said.

"I don't know Holly," Nat said looking out of a conveniently well placed window out to the forest not being able to see a lot because of the snow.

As they made their way down they could hear Mr. Crinkle trying to get to the front of everypony. When he did he slapped a totally fake smile on his face and asked the most stupid question ever.

"So... Everypony having a good time?"

Silence rang out through out the room. A silence screaming higher than new born foals 'Really Crinkle? Really?'.

"How about some songs?" he tried again "You know get our minds off of how bad things are..."

At first no one did anything then...

.

 _"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts_

 _As long as it burns we cannot drift apart"_

.

Everypony turned to see who was singing to see it was Rainbow Dash who just got back with Spectrum and Scootaloo from the forest.

.

 _"Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few..."_

.

Some of the adults began joining in.

.

 _"Laughter and singing, they'll see us though, see us though..."_

.

Now the foals were singing to. Everypony wearing a smile as the carol got to the end.

.

 _"We are a circle of pony friends,_

 _A circle of friends we'll be to the very end."_

.

As everyone ceased their singing the girls along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Firefly came over to see if they were all alright. Firefly giving her daughter a whack around the head before any hugs were giving, giving the same excuse as Spectrum did, making some of the other ponies giggle slightly.

"It was Scoots' fault for going in there in the first place mum," Rainbow said rubbing her head as she made her way to the kitchen the others following. "In fact why were you going in there Squirt? And why did you look so upset?"

"I... I heard them," pointing to the others with them "Say somethings about my parents. That... That..."

Fluttershy walked up to the filly, to give her a hug to comfort her.

"We're sorry Scootaloo," she said rubbing the filly's back "For them, for not telling you, for keeping the truth from you, and what you heard. We're so so sorry."

"But didn't 'em spirits say it was Scoots that brought those Windigos here too?" Applejack asked going over what was said earlier. "How could one little filly, only by hearing that, be able to summon those beast from ancient times, from even before the Princesses?"

"It might have to do with she already hates Hearths Warming, Applejack," Frostbite came into the kitchen a tray full of empty cups waiting to be refilled in his hooves.

"What?" Pinkie asked shocked "How can anypony hate Hearths Warming?"

"I hate it because that lazy old coot up at the North Pole never gave me what I asked for." Scootaloo answered annoyed the conversation turned to this pulling away from Fluttershy and going to the cookie jar, not caring what everyone was thinking. "For seven dumb years I asked him for the same simple easy-to-give-to-an-orphan thing. And he never gave it to me. And what you said in the park might have tipped me over the edge."

"Scoots," Frostbite said putting down the warm milk and getting to her eye-level "I thought you worked out last night you already had that with us. Remember?"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY!" Scootaloo screamed making the wind howl outside and the snow to fall harder.

"So if you get a family you'll calm down and get happy again?" Rainbow asked at a fork on if she should tell Scootaloo now or wait till morning.

"Yeah, but lets face it, it will never happen," Scootaloo said playing with the cookie in her hooves not wanting it now. "For the past seven years I've been an orphan, and an orphan I shall stay. No matter how many times, or state my wish to him, he never gets me what I want." Then looking to Frostbite said "I think I'll just go up to my room. I know it'll be colder but the way things are going I doubt anypony will care, right?"

With that the little orange filly placed the cookie on the counter and started to walk up the stairs to her room, barricading the door before curling up on her bed with her Rainbow toy she asked Natty to help her make a few years ago.

*o*

Back in the kitchen Sweetie Belle just thought of something.

"Err... Rarity?" she asked tapping her sister on the leg to get her attention.

"Yes Sweetie, what wrong?" she asked looking round to with all the others to the filly.

Checking that none of the younger foals were within ear shot Sweetie Belle asked what she just thought of.

"Err... How will Santa Hooves be able to find us in that storm, and... And will he know that we're all here? And... And will we have a Hearths Warming at all? If you get that last one..."

"Of course we'll have a Hearths Warming dear," Firefly said before Rarity could catch on to what her sister said. "And I'm sure he'll work out we're all here when he doesn't see you asleep in your beds tonight."

"But will he be able to get here to not see us in bed at all Miss Firefly?" Apple Bloom asked shuffling with her hooves.

"I'm sure if Rudolph's up for it they'll make it if they try ***** ," Frostbite said taking the tray and heading back to the living room.

"Who's he?" the two filly's asked confused looks on their faces never hearing of this guy before.

"Rudolph?" Frostbite asked asked checking. "Well he's a very special Reindeer, who helps Santa on foggy, dark, and stormy Hearth Warming Eve's like tonight. If you wont mind my terrible singing, there's even a song devoted to him if you want to hear it."

"Do you know the song sis?" the girls asked their big sisters to try and get them to sing instead since Frostbite just said he was terrible.

"I sure do Bloom," Applejack said patting her on the head "But I doubt I'd do much better then Frostie over there. No offense." she said getting a shrug from Frostbite.

"And I'm afraid I have no idea what they're talking about Sweetie Belle," Rarity said confused.

"We know that song," the orphan children spoke up together smiling.

"Care to sing it for everypony then kids?" Frostbite asked going over to the gramophone and putting the right record on top pulling the needle across, as the filly's and colts came together and cleared their throats.

.

 _'You know Dasher and Dancer, and Prancer and Vixen'_

 _._

The fillies began to sing in perfect harmony together.

 _._

 _'Comet and Cupid and Donner, and Blitzen_

 _But do you recall..._

 _The most famous Reindeer of all?'_

.

Then the music changed and the others joined in too.

 _._

 _'Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer_

 _Had a very shiny nose_

 _And if you ever saw it_

 _You would even say it glows_

 _All of the other Reindeer_

 _Use to laugh and call him names_

 _They never let poor Rudolph_

 _Join in any Reindeer games_

 _Then one foggy Hearth Warming Eve_

 _Santa came to say'_

 _._

Here the colts took over

.

 _'_ _ **Rudolph with your nose so bright**_

 _ **Wont you guide my sleigh tonight**_ _'_

 _._

The fillies rejoining.

.

 _'Then how the Reindeer loved him_

 _As they shouted out with glee_

 _ **Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer**_

 ** _You'll go down in history...'_**

 _._

"So that's who Rudolph is girls," Frostbite said packing up the gramophone, as the children all took bows to the audience's cheers for their singing, getting out some paper, scissors, glitter and glue from the crafts cupboard so the foals can make snowflakes and paper chains "It help in any way?"

"Not really," Apple Bloom said being patient so she wouldn't get caught in the 'feeding frenzy' that was the foals going for the equipment "But as long as Santa can get here I'm happy."

Once everyone had their share of craft equipment, Rainbow Dash gathered up some pieces for herself.

"I'm going to see Scoots," she said and started climbing the stairs.

* * *

 **AN: *= The song (If We Try) from** Rudolph the Rad Nosed Reindeer the Movie (1998) **when they go of into the storm...**


	12. Chapter 12

In her room, Scootaloo was drawing what she thought her family would look like when she finally had one.

Standing next to that little orange dot that was her, was Rainbow Dash, being the best big sister ever with her foreleg over Scootaloo. On her other side, since she thought that since Rainbow would be her sister, that meant she would also gain Rainbow's parents too, so there stood Spectrum Dash looking proud of his two girls his hair just like Rainbows except going in the other direction so they could be told apart. And on the other side of Rainbow stood Firefly smiling up to whoever would look at the picture.

As Scootaloo had just finished signing her name and placed her age, a knock came to her door.

"Scoots, it Rainbow," Rainbow's voice called out "You think I can come in to see how you're doing and that?"

"I'm fine Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said, quickly shoving her drawing under her pillow with the one of her birth parents "No need to check up on me, I'm fine."

"Squirt," Rainbow said "After the sort of day you had, I think it would take more than just under an hour being alone in your room to be 'fine'. Besides I need a great crafts pony with colorful ideas to help me make a paper chain."

Knowing that she was going to lose whatever way or how many times she tried, Scootaloo went over to her door shoved the stuff away from it and opened it, not looking up to the mare on the other side as she walked back into her room.

As Rainbow came in and shut the door after her, she immediately placed the paper and scissors onto the desk that was in the room and went over to give Scootaloo a nice warm hug tightening her grip slightly every time she tried to get out of it.

 _._

 _'Don't worry, my baby_

 _You have nothing to fear_

 _I promise I'll protect you_

 _And I will always be here -_

 _\- just for you'_

.

Rainbow began to sing quietly rubbing Scootaloo's hair gently trying to break the tough little filly, showing her mothering side she usually kept bottled up.

 _._

 _'I love you my child_

 _And hope you can see_

 _That you can always -_

 _\- count on me'_

.

Slowly bit by little bit, Scootaloo began to stop squirming and just listened to the song as she buried her face into Rainbow's chest trying to hide her tears from the older pony.

 _._

 _'You can trust in me_

 _And I hope that I you_

 _So that I will have_

 _Nothing to fear too.'_

.

As Rainbow came to the end of her song Scootaloo was completely still, if you didn't count trembling slightly because she was crying, and the room was as quiet as it could be while the two hugged each other banishing all the hatred and coldness that laid in each others hearts.

"So Squirt," Rainbow said resting her chin on Scootaloo's head smiling "going to help me with those paper chains or what?" she said detaching herself to go collect the things she bought with her into the room.

"Where... Where'd you learn that song Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked trying to rub out the tear streaks on her face.

"All Pegasi colts and fillies are sung that song by their parents when they start flying so they know that they'll be safe when they're jumping off of seventy-feet-high-in-the-air-clouds," Rainbow said smiling as she started cutting up the paper and placing it to one side. "But I think it also works as a lullaby if sung in the right tune and speed."

"Can we make snowflakes as well?" Scootaloo asked as she licked the sticky side of the paper and made it into a ring checking it stayed before getting another strip.

"If you want," Rainbow said folding up the paper until it was a triangle "But I must warn you, I was never very good with detailing things." She said as she began cutting things out of the paper triangle and opening it up to reveal something that even Snowdrop would be shocked to see.

Sighing at how it turned out Rainbow crumpled it up to put it and their eyes out of their misery, just as Scootaloo opened her own one to reveal the most beautiful paper snowflake Rainbow had ever seen.

"How'd you do that?" Rainbow asked shocked that a filly not even half her age did a better job at this than her.

"I don't know," Scootaloo said smiling "I just did what you did."

"Ok... Second round," Rainbow said as she took another piece of paper to try again.

After folding it up as a triangle, Rainbow did different cuts into it this time being careful not to go all the way through it.

Placing the scissors down and holding her breath narrowing her eyes, Rainbow unfolded the paper in her hooves to reveal one that was a bit better than her first, but still not Snowflake Patrol acceptable.

Sighing Rainbow just put the 'snowflake' to one side and continued to make paper stripes for the chains.

"You can't give up now Rainbow," Scootaloo said trying not to smirk too much as she opened another perfect snowflake. "You wont get any better unless you try. Isn't that what you always say to me?"

"Ok one more try, then I leave it to spare the paper. Deal?" Rainbow asked.

"Deal," Scootaloo said folding up the paper and drawing a design on it shading in what to cut giving it to Rainbow, then looking up to her with big eyes holding her head up on her hooves smiling.

Sighing taking up the scissors one more time, Rainbow began to cut out what the filly wanted her to, being extra careful not to slip or cut all the way across the paper.

When the extra paper was gone and the scissors were put back down on the ground, Rainbow was about to unfold it when she looked to Scootaloo.

"Help me with this Scoot?" she asked smiling holding out the flake.

Slowly, together the two of them opened up the triangle, Rainbow closing her eyes as they undid the last fold afraid it was another failure.

"It's not that bad Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said in her happy voice "It's a... it's a... it's a Rainbowflake." she said not really making Rainbow feel any better who still held her eyes shut not wanting to see what they made. "Yeah that's it," she said jumping onto Rainbows back shocking Rainbow slightly but still she closed her eyes.

"The Rainbowflake..." she said as if advertising something "Come see the most worst Snowflakes that had ever been made, hoof-made by the one... the only... Rainbow Dash! I bet _everypony_ would come and see these monstrosity's you'll make."

"You're not really helping me feel any bet..." Rainbow began saying finally opening her eyes to see the most beautiful and perfect paper snowflake she had ever seen, and a grinning and trying to hold back giggling Scootaloo.

"Want to try another one on your own again Dashie?" Scootaloo asked as she began folding the paper to be stopped by Rainbow.

"I think I don't want to risk it Squirt," she said as another knock came to the door.

"Yeah?" Scootaloo called to it saying who ever it was they can come in.

As the door opened in came Firefly spotting the snowflakes in front of the girls.

"Finally mastered how to make paper snowflakes Rainbow Dash?" she asked smiling.

"Actually mum," Rainbow said going over to the bin and pulling out her flakes "These are mine. That one there was designed by Scoots I just cut it out."

"I know dear," Firefly said picking them up and gazing at awe at them.

"Then why did you ask?" Rainbow asked throwing her flakes and the cuttings into the bin again.

"To see if you'd use that big head you get from your father and take all the credit."

"Why are you here mum?" Rainbow mumbled as she went back to the paper chain.

"One, to see if you were both doing alright," Firefly said carefully placing down the snowflake as if it was a real one. "Two to see if you'd like to join in a snowball fight Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle suggested we'd try to do, now the storms lifted a bit to fend off the Windigos even more with our laughter and fun."

"But would that work Miss Firefly?" Scootaloo asked looking down to her hooves shuffling them. "I... I mean there's actually the word 'Fight' in snowball fight. What if it doesn't work?"

"Dear you have to remember that those beast feed off of fighting and hatred," Firefly said wrapping her wing around the filly "Ruff and tumble fighting not see who's the best for fun fighting."

"But they're also here cause of me, and are... reacting? to my emotions," Scootaloo said not wanting to look into the pink Pegasus' face in shame. "What if the storm gets worse again because I get annoyed because I'm losing?"

"Then we have to make sure you don't lose then Squirt," Rainbow said cheerfully as she gathered up the paper chain and the scissors and extra paper.

A smile once again on her lips, Scootaloo dove under her bed to get her hat and scarf shifting the pillow on top as she fiddled about, reveling the picture she had just drawn, to Rainbow and Firefly smiling together and zipping their mouths closed to each other saying that they wont tell the filly, or anyone else, they saw that.

Coming back out Scootaloo had her hat and scarf on and grabbed a hoof each of Firefly and Rainbow as they left her room feeling a lot better than she did when she entered it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Those who don't know: Snowdrop was a little blind Pegasus filly who made the first / invented snowflake**

 **And the song Rainbow sings is to the tune of Dreamworks** _'The Prince of Egypt_ _'_ **s** _Deliver Us_ **when Moses mother's sending him off into the river.**


	13. Chapter 13

Outside everyone else were just putting the finishing touches to the forts when Scootaloo, Rainbow and Firefly came out, Scootaloo pulling back when she saw the teams were Unicorns, Earth Ponies, and Pegasi.

"On second thought," she said hiding behind Rainbow slightly "I think I'll just stay inside and... And keep the fire going and all that."

"Oh come on Scoots," Rainbow Dash said turning to face her "I'm sure this is just going to be a nice friendly Pinkie-Promised-not-to-be-in-anyway-violent game."

After looking around she saw that everyone was just coming to an end and the Pegasi were waiting for their leaders, who she took would be them since the Unicorns had Rarity and Sweetie Belle, and the Earth Ponies had Applejack and Apple Bloom.

"Ok... But I still don't think this is a good idea."

As soon as they made it over to 'Fort Pegasi' everyone crowded around them all asking Scootaloo if she was alright and Rainbow, after hearing she was one of the best snowballers ever, what their strategy would be.

"One, don't get hit." she said stating the obvious.

"Two, aim carefully and focus on what you aiming for, but don't take too long for One to fail.

Three, as you're doing this half of you going out, because we'll need some to continue making ammo here, stay to defend the Fort, while the others try to get to the other forts.

And finally, remember this I'm guessing is a 'just-for-fun' snowball fight so don't be sore winners or sore losers.

Understand?" Rainbow answered them and asked getting salutes and nods of understanding before taking up their places.

Once everyone was ready, the three older leaders raised their hooves together and as one brought them down, and the snowball fight began.

*o*

It was a rather intense snowball fight, for one that was meant to be 'just-for-fun' because it not only had all the foals of Ponyville playing but everyone who wanted to play in it.

Scootaloo tried to forget/block out how the snowball fight was going by helping the ball-makers in making more snowballs so they could defend 'Fort Pegasi'.

All in all surprisingly she was able to do this with out thinking, and had the biggest pile out of all of them, which every so often somepony took away from her to give them to the defenders.

It wasn't until someone yelled

"TIME OUT!" that Scootaloo stopped and looked up gasping as she saw a broken winged Rumble being brought into the fort explaining what happened to a turning slightly red Rainbow.

After hearing the story Rainbow opened her wings and flew up into the air so she looking down on the other two 'tribes'.

"Which of you low life cheats has began to place stones into your snowballs?" she half asked half yelled eyeing either tribe.

"Well it certainly wasn't us Rainbow," Applejack's voice called answering her "Word of an Apple here, None of my team has touched a stone through out the whole fight."

"Yes" "Exactly" "Truly"

"Well you can not truly believe it was us can you?" Rarity asked in her slightly ticked off voice. "Us Unicorns wouldn't dare to even think of doing such a thing."

"Yeah" "Just because your losing" "Too right"

"Well something broke Rumble's wing and he claims it was a stone in a snowball." Rainbow said still in the air now folding her arms.

"Exactly," Apple Bloom spoke up. "He 'Claims' it was, but does he have any proof it was? Maybe he's the one lying and you should be shouting at him."

Nopony noticed that as the 'conversation' continued it started to get colder and the snow was piling up again.

Nopony except Scootaloo who was looking a bit scared but ran out anyway.

"STOP!" she called getting every ones attention.

"Everyone stop fighting," she said "This is exactly what I thought would happen look..." at this she pointed to the snow and how hard it was coming down. "I was told that you should have all taking a Pinkie-Promise that this was going to be a friendly snowball fight so this didn't happen."

With that the upset filly tears trying to stay in her eyes long enough for her to get back inside, and to her room, ran back inside.

Rainbow came down and called Rarity and Applejack to come over both of whom were rubbing their arms.

"So did you take a Pinkie Promise?" she whispered looking between the two who nodded giving her a reason to smile "So should we be more scared about Pinkie when she hears about this... Or them?" she asked looking up to see a few ghostly beings above them.

* * *

Back in her re-barricaded room, Scootaloo was trying to remember that Trust Me song Rainbow sang earlier but kept either forgetting or misplacing words which did nothing to help her mood.

.

" _Don't worry_ ** _, my child_...** No that's not it," she said coloring in the snowflakes in different blues as she did this.

"Er... _Don't worry my baby_ , Yeah that's it. _You have nothing to fear, I promise I'll protect you_

 _ **So that I will have**_

 **Nothing to fear too.**

 **.**

"No! No no no no no!" Scootaloo cried annoyed "That's the last two lines of the last verse." she said not taking any notice on Rainbow coming in though the slightly open window or noticing her as she went to shut it because of how cold it was.

"Ok, last try Scoot," she said to herself starting the next snowflake "If I get it wrong this time, I obviously wasn't meant to fly if it's what it's meant to be for..."

.

" _Don't worry my baby_

 _You have nothing to fear_

 _I promise I'll protect you_

 _And I will always be here -_... Be here..." she said trying to rack her brain.

.

" _'Just for you'_ " Rainbow Dash sang making Scootaloo jump and spin around a look of happiness on her face then remembered what happened outside, pouted, folded her arms, span around and sat back down.

 _._

 _'I love you my child_

 _And hope you can see_

 _That you can always -_

 _\- count on me'_

.

With each line Rainbow Dash came a step closer to Scootaloo and tried to look the hopefully new sister in the eye failing each time.

 _._

 _'You can trust in me_

 _And I hope that I you_

 _So that I will have_

 _Nothing to fear too.'_

.

Rainbow paused to see Scootaloo changed her mind, no.

"Oh come on Scoots," Rainbow said trying to stay calm about this even though she was very annoyed. "What do I have to do to get you to look, speak, smile at and love me again?"

"Nothing," Scootaloo answered not looking the older Pegasus in the eye. "Because I'm never doing any of those things to anypony ever again. Not that there will be anyone left after this Hearths Warming because we'll all be frozen pony-icicles."

"Would it lighten your mood if I tell you what I got you for Hearth Warming?" Rainbow asked pulling out the file from under her wing, not that Scootaloo saw or cared. "You know, seeing as we might not get to do it tomorrow and all that..."

"Fine," Scootaloo said after a while slipping off the chair and facing Rainbow.

Rainbow placed the file on the floor and slid it over to the filly slightly shocked to see it was her one from Mr. Crinkle's cabinet in his office.

Not caring how Rainbow got this, Scootaloo nervously picked it up and opened it up to see everything was gone from it and in it's place one single note in Rainbow's hoof writing.

Shocked by what the note said, Scootaloo read, the re-read, then re-re-read it, not believing this was finally happening.

 _ **Dear Scoots,**_

 _ **For the past week I'm afraid my parents, your helpers, Mr. Crinkle and myself have been keeping a very big secret/surprise from you.**_

 _ **You see, for the last week I've noticed that you would really like a family for Hearths Warming, and learnt you've been asking for this for a while right?**_

 _ **Well you don't have to wait anymore.**_

 _ **Because Scootaloo... My Hearths Warming gift to you, is just what you want.**_

 _ **A family.**_

 _ **My family.**_

 _ **I convinced my parents last week to come down and get them to adopt you.**_

 _ **There's still a few things to sort out.**_

 _ **But one thing that's certain... We now each have a new sister**_

 _ **Love (the bestest sister in all of Equestria) Rainbow Merriam Dashery.**_

 _ **P.S. Don't worry about what was in this file, I've just taken it out for this to work.**_

Tears coming to her eyes as she threw the file away and ran up to Rainbow shocking the older Pegasus, with how fast she was coming at her.

"Thank you." Scootaloo said.

"You're welcome, little sis." Rainbow said rubbing Scootaloo's head. "Sorry I gave it to you a day early."

"I don't care," Scootaloo said pulling back. "As long as I get a family, I don't care when I get it."

And they wrapped their arms around each other again and hugged the other with so much love there was no need to say anything at all.

*o*

Outside the storm calmed down again, and there was no longer a Windigo in sight until you reached the Frozen North were they're meant to be.

* * *

 **AN: Only one more left... hope you'll like it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Now the storm had past everyone was able to go home. However Rainbow Dash and her parents choose to stay at the orphanage so Scootaloo could have one last Hearths Warming with the pony's she grew up with.

The next morning there was total chaos as all the foals were running around waking everyone else up so they could start opening the presents that were left under the tree, with ribbons and paper everywhere.

"Oh cool a new toy solider," Robin said holding the toy in his hoof and started playing with it.

"A lock and key diary," Little Lucy cried "Now none of you will be able to read my entries."

"The next Dareing Do book," Snowdrift said next, leaving it at that and opening the present and began reading it subconsciously blocking out all the noise that was still going on around her.

"A new dot-to-dot book," Pine-Cone said holding it up then going off to find a pencil.

The only one who didn't seem to have a gift was Holly Leaf and she checked around the base of the tree three times.

"Natty?" she said coming over to the grown ups all with drinks to keep them awake "Did I end up on Santa's Naughty List because of how I acted with Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon yesterday? Because I can't find my gift anywhere?"

"I'm sure it takes way more than a misunderstanding like that so close to Hearths Warming to get on Santa's Naughty List, kid," Rainbow said placing a happy Scootaloo playing with her Spitfire plushie, which was the 'From Santa' gift she got when she went to see him, and went to go look herself getting right under the tree.

"Anything there Dashie?" Scootaloo asked back at the door frame.

"There's something," Rainbow said muffled, "But it's stuck and I'm too big to get it," she said coming out.

"Can I try?" Scootaloo asked giving her toy to Holly to look after then going under the tree and a few seconds later coming out puling with her a medium sized box, looked at the label and gave it to Holly.

Holly took the box into her hooves and lifted the lid.

Inside was a toy reindeer that had a red felt nose and a kind smile on it's face a golden coin around it's neck on a red ribbon which read _'Rudolph'_ , and in the box with the toy were twelve pony-sized coins each one with one of the foals names on it, and a note signed S.H.

"Hey it's Rudolph," Holly Leaf said smiling hugging him as Scootaloo handed out the coins and gave the note to Rainbow Dash who began reading it.

"Ahem...

 _._

 _'Dear colts and fillies of Ponyville Orphanage,_

 _These are very special medals I am giving to you called 'The Medals of Valuer' which I only give to my best Reindeer._

 _The medals are given to those who show_ _ **Courage**_ _,_ _ **Character**_ _and_ _ **A heart that's true**_ _, and each one is specially made by my elf-ponies so that they will never get broken or lose their shine._

 _You, to me my children all showed that you had all those things when you wrote to me your Hearths Warming wishes all asking for the same thing for somepony you all love._

 _And to Holly Leaf since you didn't say what you would like instead of that wish, I give this toy reindeer of the one and only Rudolph, hoping he will help keep the light going every year that you showed in this one._

 _Signed S.H.'_ "

.

Rainbow finished and looked up to see a room of proud of them grownups and slightly confused but happy foals.

"Looks like you lot certainly impressed Santa then dears," Firefly said helping some foals with their medals.

Natty nodded as she helped a few more "Though I'm not sure how he would have gotten them since the post office was closed remember?" she whispered to Rainbow who shrugged and went back to her drink.

"Hang on there's something else under here," Scootaloo said coming back out again checking the label and going straight to Rainbow handing the box over.

Taking the box Rainbow took off the lid and found four tickets to the Cloudsdale Wonderbolts Hearths Warming show that would be shown that afternoon, and another note signed by the same pony saying

.

 _'Hope this years show would make you just as happy as the one you saw as a filly did,_

 _Happy Hearths Warming_

 _S.H._

 _P.S. Well done with your song yesterday. I knew you could do it.'_

.

Confused about the Post-Script Rainbow just let that slide and checked that the tickets were real and then turned to her parents trying to work out which one it was who bought them, but they were just as confused as her.

"You're going to take me to the show aren't you Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked looking up at her new big sister with pleading eyes tilting her head and leaning towards her a bit.

"Course I am Squirt," Rainbow said telling herself to question her parents later as she ruffled up the tom-boy's hair.

* * *

That afternoon the Dash's were just getting comfy in their seats in the Cloudosseum hooves full of snacks and drinks when Scootaloo asked a question that was chipping away at the back of her mind that just broke through the outer crusting.

"What did everypony wish for for Hearths Warming, Mum?" Scootaloo asked Firefly, who was sitting next to her, who froze a bit that the question was coming towards her.

"What do you mean dear?" Firefly asked.

"Well... Santa's note said everyone only got those medals because they all wished for the same thing..." Scootaloo said explaining her question. "So I'm wondering what it is they all wished for."

Leaning in a bit to keep this as private as possible, Firefly whispered in her new daughter's ear "That you would get your wish this Hearths Warming." she said kissing her on the forehead, then turned to the arena as the trumpets went off signaling the show was about to start.

~o~

Scootaloo didn't pay that much attention to the show. She 'Awed' and cheered and clapped when everyone did, but the rest of the time she was thinking that...

That everyone was right about her already having a family before this year. She was just so busy not liking the holiday she didn't truly see it, But from now on, Hearths Warming would be one of her most favorite holidays of the year.

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked the story, Happy Heaths Warming and have a great New Year...**

 **And just in case you can't tell/don't know... the** _'Medals of Valor'_ **are also from ' _Rudolph the_** _ **Red Nosed Raigndeer the movie'  
**_


End file.
